Maddening Riddles
by BananaZoo
Summary: Perseteruan pribadi di balik persaingan profesi antara Kakashi dan Temari membawa Uchiha Sasuke, polisi intuitif dengan sifat superior, dan Haruno Sakura, polisi cerdas dengan mulut tajam, ke dalam satu kasus pembunuhan. Dengan berbagai misteri dan tingkat kesulitan kasus itu, mampukah kedua polisi dengan sifat-sifat tersebut bekerjasama untuk memecahkannya?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 _23 September 2014_

 _Pesta meriah di sebuah restoran mewah untuk merayakan ulang tahun ke-17 seorang gadis pirang malam itu baru saja usai. Tepat pukul 11, ia diantar oleh sang kekasih pulang ke rumah kakek-neneknya. Senyum masih melekat sejak pemuda itu meninggalkannya di depan gerbang, namun tak sampai jauh ia memasukinya, senyumnya lenyap begitu ia melihat seseorang berjalan cepat menuju belakang rumah dan sempat menoleh ke arahnya. Kakinya pun serasa terpatri di tanah._

 _"Nona ... !" panggil seorang penjaga yang sedang tersungkur, membuat gadis itu terlonjak. Suaranya sangat serak menahan sakit. "Tolong ... Tuan ... Besar!"_

 _"Paman Kisame, Paman Kakuzu!"_

 _"Cepat!"_

 _Ia merasakan kerja paru-parunya semakin berat ketika bau anyir menyengat menguar dari dalam rumah hingga membuatnya mual. Saat itulah ia kembali menemukan kekuatan untuk berlari. Ia bahkan tak memedulikan suara pagar yang dipukuli, kemudian sampailah ia dibuat terguncang oleh sesuatu yang mengerikan ketika sudah berada di dalam rumah. Sang kakek tergeletak bersimbah darah. Tanpa nyawa. Air matanya terjun bebas, deras, namun tak ada suara sampai sang nenek muncul dari balik meja kayu jati dengan sempoyongan, lalu pingsan._

 _"To ... ." bisiknya karena lemas. "Tolong ... TOLONG! TOLOOONG!!!" Gadis itu berhasil meraung._

 **MADDENING RIDDLES**

o

o

o

o

o

 **Riddle #1: The Beginning**

Enam bulan diwarnai oleh empat kasus pembunuhan keji yang belum terselesaikan, Konoha kembali memberi cerita baru yang membuat kepolisan naik tensi. Pembunuhan yang menjadikan Dan Kato, pria berusia 65 tahun, direktur utama sebuah perusahaan multinasional yang bergerak di bidang pertambangan emas, sebagai korban kali ini adalah kasus kelima. Semoga saja kasus itu dapat segera dipecahkan sebelum kepala para polisi yang pecah.

Menentukan mana yang lebih cerdik antara penjahat dan polisi bagai terjebak dalam hirearki ayam-telur. Para penjahat yang berhasil memasuki rumah seorang Dan Kato pastilah cerdik. Andai salah satu penjaga rumah Dan tidak bertahan sebentar dan memukuli gerbang dengan batu sekencang yang ia bisa sebelum ia tewas, mungkin para warga tidak akan tahu dan salah satunya, Matsunaga Hideo, tak akan segera melaporkan kejadian ini.

"Hanya ada tim Ebisu dan tim Omoi, Komisaris! Sementara, tim Aoba baru saja turun," ujar asisten Temari. "Aa ... _Flamingo_ masih mengikuti seminar Interpol di Azerbaijan dan baru tiba lusa," potongnya saat Temari hendak membuka mulut.

"Cari tahu di peta ... ." geram Temari. "DI MANA AZERBAIJAN BERADA!" serunya sambil membanting vas bunga.

Sabaku Temari, _Superintendent_ Biro Investigasi Kriminal Konoha MPD ( _Metropolitan Police Department_ ), naik pitam. Ia hampir kehabisan personil sebab kebanyakan dari mereka sudah menangani empat kasus pembunuhan misterius sebelumnya, sementara yang lain bertugas dalam pengejaran gembong narkoba dan mafia senjata ilegal. Belum lagi, kasus yang dianggap mangkrak oleh media _pejajaran_ dan masyarakat terkait penyerangan seorang anggota Komite Anti Korupsi militan dan dugaan makar oleh beberapa tokoh aktivis. Personil yang tersisa rencananya akan turun untuk menangkap para pelaku _trafficking_ dan ia tidak mungkin meminta bantuan pada Korps Lalu Lintas, demi Tuhan!

Di tengah keruwetan pikirannya, seseorang masuk dan ia pun mendongak. Temari diam, gengsi mengakui bahwa pria itu adalah bala bantuannya. Dan, tetap saja baginya masker itu mengganggu mata dan rambut peraknya seakan ... sudahlah.

"Yo!" sapa pria itu, lalu ia melihat pecahan-pecahan vas di lantai. "Wah, aku punya vas bagus. Besok kubawakan, kau pasti akan suka bentuknya," lanjutnya dengan mengarahkan kedua telapak tangan ke dada tanpa menyentuhnya, lalu tertawa kecil.

Bibir Temari terkatup rapat. Bukan saatnya mengumpat dan lupakan urusan personal!

"Hempaskan pantatmu di kursi dan kita akan bicara," balas Temari.

Hatake Kakashi, _Superintendent_ Biro Investigasi Kriminal NPA ( _National Police Agency_ ) Hi no Kuni, rival Temari yang juga mantan suaminya, mengangkat alis tanpa keberatan menuruti perkataan si mantan istri. Temari benci lelaki ini, tapi juga membutuhkannya.

Dengan melupakan kewibawaan dan bahwa hal itu hanyalah sampah jika berhadapan dengan Kakashi, Temari menyulut rokok setelah batang terakhir habis tak sampai lima belas menit yang lalu. Kakashi masih tak suka dengan kebiasaan itu, namun hari ini adalah pengecualian. Ia tahu Temari sedang pusing setengah mati dan salahkan dirinya sendiri yang keras kepala. Ia sudah menawari bantuan, tapi ditolak.

Seperti yang diketahui, biro kepolisian regional mana pun tidak memiliki otoritas atas Konoha MPD, namun berbeda halnya dengan NPA yang memang lebih sering bekerjasama karena letak markas yang cukup berdekatan. NPA juga memiliki kuasa untuk mengorganisir kepolisian prefektur di seluruh Hi no Kuni, termasuk MPD yang memiliki kekhususan sekalipun.

Kenyataan bahwa Kakashi berada di NPA sebagai _Superintendent_ dua bulan setelah perceraian mereka telah membuat Temari semakin ingin mematahkan tulang bison. Di matanya, Kakashi menjadi semakin arogan. Pria itu bahkan menyebut tawaran bantuan tersebut sebagai bentuk kebaikan hati dari kepolisian negara. Temari keki bukan main.

"Lupakan dulu perasaan _cinta_ mu padaku, Temari," ujar Kakashi yang disambut dengan dengusan meremehkan. "Keadaan memasuki status darurat dan NPA perlu turun tangan," ujar Kakashi.

"Kasus itu bahkan baru masuk, Hatake," balas Temari.

Kakashi mendecak beberapa kali. Ini semakin memancing emosi, tapi Temari harus tahan.

"Kau bisa memukul bokong Aoba nanti. Dia bersaudara dengan Izumo. Kau menurunkan Aoba, kan?"

Sial!

Izumo adalah polisi berpangkat sama dengan Aoba, namun ia bekerja untuk NPA. Ia akan pertimbangkan saran Kakashi nanti, tapi untuk apa? Ia tekankan pada egonya sekali lagi bahwa ia membutuhkan NPA. Kedua manusia berusia 43 tahun itu saling menatap.

"Baiklah!" Temari menyerah.

"Uchiha Sasuke," tawar Kakashi.

Mata Temari melebar. Jujur, itu tawaran yang bagus, tapi ... .

"Bocah arogan didikanmu itu?"

Kakashi mengangguk, lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Temari. Ia bermaksud meminta jawaban.

"Kenapa harus dia?" Temari mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Firasatku bagus."

Temari mendesah. Alasan omong kosong itu selalu digunakan Kakashi sejak zaman megalitikum. Tapi, pilihan apa yang ia punya? Ia tahu bahwa bocah arogan yang Kakashi sebutkan adalah seorang kepala inspektur dalam Biro Investigasi Kriminal di NPA yang tahun lalu berhasil memecahkan teka-teki kasus hilangnya katana Mifune, sang samurai legenda yang hidup ratusan tahun lalu. Selain itu, ia pernah berhasil membekuk dua teroris bersama pasukan polisi khusus, yang membuatnya langsung menjadi kepala inspektur dua tahun lebih cepat dari seharusnya.

"Baik." Temari mengalah. Lagi. "Dengan satu syarat," katanya dengan seringaian.

 **XxX**

"Apa?!"

Uchiha Sasuke tak terima. Kesepakatan yang dibuat sang _Superintendent_ dengan mantan istrinya itu membuat Sasuke kesal. Ia mulai curiga kalau Kakashi melibatkan urusan personal, tapi rasanya tidak mungkin juga. Pria itu bahkan jarang menengok anak-anaknya. Isi dari kesepakatan itu adalah bahwa NPA setuju untuk bekerjasama dengan dua personil Konoha MPD yang akan bergabung lusa begitu salah satunya pulang dari seminar Interpol. Otoritas khusus MPD yang merepotkan!

Kapten Uchiha Sasuke memang bukan orang yang mudah dan tak suka disentuh. Ia adalah seorang serigala penyendiri yang dipaksa bekerjasama dan jika ia mau bekerja dengan tim, maka itu adalah kemajuan. Ayal, kesepakatan itu membuat darahnya mendidih sebab itu melanggar aturan pribadinya dan aturan itu tak berdaya di hadapan sistem. Sekarang, jadilah ia serigala penyendiri yang akhirnya terpaksa memiliki sisi dualis.

"Ini Dan Kato, Sasuke. Direktur _Freeport_ ," ujar Kakashi.

"Karena bayarannya akan tinggi dan Anda kehilangan prinsip?" tuduh Sasuke.

Kakashi menaikkan alis kirinya. "Salah satunya, tapi bagaimanapun juga, prinsip utamaku adalah-"

"Firasat," potong seorang wanita dengan dua cepol rambut yang masuk bersama tiga rekan sesama sersan dan seekor anjing pelacak bernama Akamaru. Ketiga sersan lain adalah Kankurou, Sai, dan Inuzuka Kiba.

Tenten adalah satu-satunya polisi wanita di NPA yang tidak membuat Sasuke merasa tak tahan. Ia wanita yang cukup tomboy, pemberani, handal dalam menggunakan berbagai senjata termasuk senjata manual, dan dapat bergerak cepat.

"Jadi, kalian turun atau tidak?" tanya Kakashi.

Pria dengan rambut hitam itu menahan diri agar tidak menghela napas. Ia merasa, entah mengapa, kalau syarat itu akan membuat rambut bagian belakangnya bertambah mencuat dari aslinya. Ia tak punya pilihan selain menelan perkataan Kakashi. Kasus ini penting juga sebagai bekal kecil kenaikan pangkatnya kelak. Hanya pembunuhan konglomerat, kan? Toh, dua polisi MPD itu masih akan kembali lusa. Ia masih bisa menyembunyikan beberapa penemuannya dari polisi-polisi MPD itu.

Setelah mengangguk, ia bersama empat anak buah dan rekan kerjanya, Namikaze Naruto, pergi ke tempat kejadian perkara. Ia lebih suka memanggil Naruto sebagai rekan daripada anak buah. Naruto adalah seorang inspektur yang memiliki insting kuat dan sangat membantunya.

 **XxX**

Pukul 01.12

Garis polisi sudah melintang di mana-mana, sementara jenazah dua penjaga rumah Dan telah diamankan. Sasuke menunjukkan lencana, tanda pengenal, beserta surat tugas, barulah Aoba mengizinkan mereka masuk. Masing-masing anak buah Sasuke memulai investigasi sesuai pembagian kerja yang Sasuke buat. Setelah mereka bubar, Sasuke melakukan pengamatan pada seisi ruangan dan menjadi heran. Untuk keadaan rumah yang katanya dirampok, rumah ini terlalu rapi. Hanya guci antik, kaca lemari buku, dan kaca meja yang pecah. Benda lain adalah tongkat golf yang juga menjadi saksi terjadinya pembunuhan dan pastinya perlawanan.

Selanjutnya, tiga polisi MPD yang telah berada di sana mendekati Sasuke. Mereka ingin tahu bagaimana cara kerja sang polisi NPA yang terkenal dingin dan arogan itu ketika ia mulai mengenakan sepasang sarung tangan untuk melakukan observasi pada jenazah Dan yang wajahnya sudah sulit untuk dikenali. Tengkorak belakang Dan pecah, sementara luka tusukan dan sayatan ada di mana-mana. Jika dihitung, Dan memiliki 9 luka tusuk dan 9 luka sayatan, termasuk di kedua matanya. Ketiga polisi lain bersungut-sungut tak suka lantaran merasa kinerja mereka seperti dipertanyakan, namun Sasuke dan sikap apatisnya (atau sikap superiornya) tidak memedulikan hal tersebut.

Observasinya pun selesai sebelum salah satu dari ketiga polisi MPD itu menekankan bahwa hasil yang mereka laporkan sama dengan hasil yang ia dapat. Namun, alih-alih peduli, ia malah semakin membuat mereka tersinggung tanpa berani melawan dengan hanya memberi isyarat pada mereka untuk mengamankan jasad Dan sebelum media berdatangan. NPA memang mulai membuat kebijakan untuk membatasi kebebasan pada pers untuk mengambil gambar-gambar jasad kasus pembunuhan siapa pun guna mengurangi liarnya penyebaran foto-foto dengan konten kesadisan di masyarakat.

Di tengah penyidikannya terhadap barang-barang bukti lain, Kankurou kembali dari investigasinya saat Naruto masih menanya-nanyai beberapa warga, juga tim Aoba yang sudah di sana sejak satu jam yang lalu. Wajah sang sersan sedikit menampakkan keraguan.

"Tidak ada kerusakan sedikit pun pada semua pintu, Kapten," lapor Kankurou.

Sasuke mengangguk sambil melepaskan sarung tangan sebelum Tenten kembali dari pertemuannya dengan tim forensik dan melaporkan hasil yang ia dapat. Berdasarkan keterangan, darah segar ditemukan di beberapa titik mulai dari teras sampai belakang rumah dan saat ini tim forensik sedang melakukan tes DNA untuk mencocokkan darah milik siapa itu. Pelaku, Dan, atau saksi kunci yang masih hidup. Hanya ada kemungkinan tersebut sebab saksi kunci yang merupakan istri korban dilarikan ke rumah sakit, sedangkan penjaga tak berkutik di tempat di mana ia diserang. Pria bernama Hoshigaki Kisame dan Kakuzu itu mendapat benturan keras dengan patung batu di dekat pos penjagaan.

"Tidak ada barang yang hilang, Kapten. Bahkan tidak ada lemari yang terbuka dan bagian dalamnya rapi. _Trackimo_ -ku juga tak menunjukkannya," lapor Sai.

"Aku pun tak menemukan sesuatu yang hilang. Tidak ada goresan sedikit pun di tempat-tempat penyimpanan barang berharga termasuk dokumen-dokumen, kecuali goresan yang menujukkan hasil konfrontasi. Dan, Anda sudah memeriksanya sendiri. Akamaru juga tak menemukan jejak benda berharga di luar tempatnya. Hanya darah saja, tapi ... ." Kiba menggantung kalimatnya.

"Tapi?" tanya Sasuke menuntut.

"Entahlah. Kurasa sebaiknya kita menunggu hasil dari tim forensik," jawab Kiba, lalu melirik Akamaru yang bertingkah aneh.

Anjing itu bahkan tak berlari ke arah darah korban dan malah berputar-putar sambil menunduk. Selanjutnya, suaranya terdengar seperti rintihan.

"Hentikan, Akamaru!" hardik Kiba saat Akamaru mulai melolong hingga semua orang saling berpandangan ngeri, kecuali Sasuke yang hanya sedikit memicing pada si anjing pelacak.

Motif perampokan gugur seketika. Motif termudah kedua adalah dendam atau masalah pribadi.

"Tenten, periksa sidik jari pelaku di semua tempat! Minta tim forensik memberikan hasil pemeriksaan sidik jari pada dua jenazah, kemudian cari identitas semua penghuni rumah!" perintah Sasuke.

"Baik!"

"Kiba, periksa semua CCTV yang dipasang di semua jalan sampai sejauh 200 meter dan kau, Sai, gunakan pelacak satelit dan tembak sampai radius 500 meter! Lihat semua nomor telepon genggam yang aktif mulai dari empat jam yang lalu sampai sekarang dan kau tahu apa yang harus kau kerjakan!" perintah Sasuke.

"Siap!" jawab mereka serempak.

"Kau ikut aku, Kankurou!" ujar Sasuke yang dibalas dengan anggukan.

Ketiga polisi NPA langsung melesat setelah mendapatkan perintah, lalu Kankurou pun mengikuti Sasuke untuk menghampiri Aoba yang hendak mencopoti kamera-kamera pengawas itu. Sang kapten berhasil menahan Aoba untuk meneruskan tugasnya dengan dalih bahwa ia harus memeriksa isinya sebelum CCTV itu dijadikan barang bukti. Sekarang, mereka hanya harus mendatangi ruang kerja Dan yang menurut informasi Aoba merupakan tempat di mana semua saluran CCTV di rumah itu berada.

Kankurou menyalakan layar dan mereka mulai memerhatikan isinya dengan cermat. Mata Sasuke menyipit begitu sesosok manusia yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam polos nampak sedang memasuki halaman. Pakaian yang paling sulit untuk dikenali. Pintar. Herannya, sosok itu berjalan santai seakan ini rumahnya sendiri setelah ia berhasil mencelakai Kisame dan Kakuzu tanpa kesulitan yang berarti.

Dari penampakannya, Sasuke mengira kalau sosok itu adalah pria dengan tinggi yang kurang lebih sama dengannya; 178 sentimeter, jika ia tak meleset. Ia hanya menaksir dari panjang tangan pelaku yang terulur untuk membuka pintu dan entah bagaimana caranya ia melakukannya dengan mudah. Sialnya lagi, wajah pria itu sama sekali tidak nampak.

Namun, dari semua itu, Sasuke tak percaya dengan sebuah fakta bahwa pembunuhan itu dilakukan oleh pelaku tunggal. Hal itu juga yang semakin menguatkan dugaan bahwa motif pelaku bukan perampokan. Dalam CCTV itu, Dan keluar dan nampak geram, lalu terjadilah perkelahian tak imbang. Dan Kato jelas kalah karena sudah tua. Tak ada suara yang terdengar jelas kecuali benda-benda pecah. Tsunade keluar setelahnya, namun langsung limbung dengan sekali tamparan.

"Apa mungkin dia seorang psikopat? Lihatlah, dia menyakiti korban dengan santai!" ujar Kankurou.

"Bisa jadi," balas Sasuke sambil melihat adegan di mana Dan melawan sebelum ditendang sekali, lalu ditusuk dan dihujam beberapa kali.

Kankurou mengernyit ngeri. "Sial! Kurasa dia memang psikopat!" desisnya sambil mengepalkan tangan ketika adegan menunjukkan pelaku menyayat bagian mata korban. Itu belum di bagian tubuh lain. "Bagaimana mungkin wajahnya tidak kelihatan?"

Korban bermaksud menyerang balik lagi dengan meraih tongkat golf; bermaksud untuk memukul pelaku. Naas, tongkat itu direbut oleh pelaku. Tatapan Sasuke semakin tajam pada adegan di mana pelaku memukulkan tongkat itu sebanyak 7 kali ke tubuh Dan sampai akhirnya tamatlah riwayat Dan. Kemudian, pelaku berjalan cepat dan agak menyeret ke luar rumah melalui pintu depan.

Sasuke melihat pelaku menoleh, yang menurut hitungannya selama dua detik, ke satu arah yang ia tahu kalau itu menuju gerbang. Dua detik menoleh bukanlah tolehan sekilas. Dua detik cukup untuk dikatakan sebagai melihat sesuatu, maka Sasuke meminta Kankurou untuk memeriksa CCTV di dekat gerbang.

Sang sersan menggerakkan kursor dan menemukan tempat di bagian dalam gerbang, di mana berdirilah seorang gadis berambut pirang penjang yang mematung. Kankurou memperbesar gambar dan ia pun berdecak.

"Wah, wah ... Siapa bidadari hedonis ini?" gumam sang sersan.

Sasuke tak merespon ucapan Kankurou, kecuali menyetujui dalam hati perkataan sersan itu tentang hedonis.

Pemeriksaan CCTV pun berhenti di bagian setelah gadis itu meraung dan Sasuke mulai merenung. Ia ingat cara pelaku berjalan dan ia mulai yakin bahwa darah yang sedang diperiksa tim forensik adalah darah pelaku. Selama perlawanan, Dan sempat melukai kaki pelaku dengan pecahan guci, jadi seharusnya darah itu memang miliknya sebab pelaku berjalan melewati tempat di mana darah segar itu ditemukan.

Harus Sasuke akui bahwa si pelaku adalah pembunuh keji berdarah dingin. Ia bahkan mampu melumpuhkan Kisame yang memiliki badan besar dan kekar, namun ada satu hal penting yang pelaku itu lewatkan. Ia tak mengenakan sarung tangan, maka seharusnya Tenten tidak akan mengalami kesulitan dalam menemukan sidik jarinya.

"Sasuke- _taichou_!" Naruto memanggilnya saat ia kembali dari luar.

Sasuke dan Kankurou menoleh.

"Aku menemukan sesuatu yang bagus," lanjut Naruto.

Ketiga polisi NPA itu bergegas ke rumah seseorang yang terletak di sebelah rumah korban. Setelah dipersilakan dengan terbuka oleh si pemilik rumah yang juga pelapor kejadian, Matsunaga Hideo, mereka pun masuk ke dalam rumah yang hampir sama mewahnya dengan rumah Dan. Perumahan itu memang perumahan elit.

Sampailah mereka di ruang televisi, di mana terdapat dua wanita di sana. Wanita paruh baya berambut hitam itu bangkit dan memberi salam, lalu meninggalkan mereka bersama seorang gadis sedang duduk meringkuk, kepalanya ditutupi dengan kain. Sasuke melirik tajam ke arah Naruto.

"Cucu Dan dan Tsunade. Dia yang menemukan jazad korban," bisiknya bermaksud menjelaskan.

Sasuke mengerti sekarang. Perlahan, ia mendekati si gadis, lalu mengisyaratkan Naruto untuk ikut mendekat. Kain itu jatuh, mungkin karena kain dan rambut pirang si gadis sama-sama terbuat dari sutra. Terkejutlah Sasuke dan Kankurou saat mengetahui bahwa gadis itu adalah gadis yang mereka lihat dalam rekaman CCTV.

Air mata mengalir di atas wajahnya yang ketakutan seperti habis melihat iblis. Rambut sepinggangnya yang lurus itu dibiarkan berantakan dan ia masih mengenakan gaun ungu di atas lutut. Gaun itu persis dengan gaun yang nampak di CCTV.

"Selamat malam," sapa Sasuke.

Bukannya menjawab, gadis itu semakin beringsut hingga tubuhnya nampak mengecil. Sasuke pernah menghadapi korban atau saksi yang ketakutan, jadi ia sangat mengerti.

"Jangan takut! Kami dari NPA," ujarnya.

Mendengar kata 'NPA', gadis itu langsung mengubah posisi duduk hingga kini ia benar-benar menghadapi Sasuke dan nampaklah wajahnya dengan lebih jelas. Mereka tak terkejut melihat mata sang gadis. Sangat merah dan bengkak; keadaan yang sangat normal bagi seseorang yang terguncang.

"Tolong!" lirihnya sambil menatap mata hitam Sasuke hingga wajah pria berumur 29 tahun itu bertambah serius.

"Apa kau melihat wajah pelaku?" tanya Sasuke tanpa basa-basi.

Gadis itu menggeleng, membuat ketiga polisi itu kecewa.

"Aku hanya melihatnya berjalan, lalu ... dia menoleh, tapi wajahnya tidak terlihat. Paman Kisame dan paman Kakuzu ... ."

Kankurou meraih segelas air putih di meja belajar, lalu menyuruhnya minum. Ia rasa gadis itu perlu ditenangkan terlebih dahulu.

"Baiklah, Nona, bisakah kami tahu siapa namamu dan beberapa hal tentangmu?" tanya Naruto dengan sabar.

"Yamanaka ... Yamanaka Ino, 17 tahun ... Ayah dan ibuku Yamanaka Inoichi dan Yamanaka Noriko ... mereka masih di Afrika Selatan. Aku ... cucu kakek Dan," jawab Ino sebelum kembali menangis pilu.

"Kau bilang pelaku melihatmu," ujar Kankurou. "Apa kau mengenali ciri fisik lain atau mungkin gambar apa di pakaiannya?"

Ino menggeleng sebelum ia kembali terlihat panik. "Kurasa justru dia yang mengenaliku karena warna rambutku."

"Bolehkah kami tahu bagaimana awalnya kau menemukan j-" Sasuke menghindari penyebutan 'jasad' di depan cucu korban. "... kakekmu?" tanya Sasuke meski ia telah melihatnya dari CCTV tadi. Ia ingin mendengar pengakuan langsung Ino.

"Aku baru pulang dari pesta ulang tahunku ... ." Ino memejamkan mata, membiarkan air matanya menetes lagi. "Aku melihat dia, lalu ada bau anyir. Aku ... masuk dan- dan kakek ... darah ... ."

Tubuh Ino bergetar dan perlahan menekuk kedua lututnya, sementara tangannya menutupi telinga hingga wajahnya tersembunyi di antara lutut. Ketiga polisi itu saling berpandangan, kemudian kembali menatap Ino yang mulai tersengal. Naruto segera meraih tubuh Ino yang semakin tak terkendali; tubuh itu menegang sebelum akhirnya mengejang.

"Yamanaka- _san_!" pekik Naruto pelan.

Sasuke mengambil langkah cepat dengan membantu Naruto meluruskan tubuh Ino. Matanya setengah tertutup dan bibir atasnya berkedut hebat, sedangkan tangannya mengepal keras. Susah sekali untuk melemaskan jari-jarinya. Sasuke menepuk-nepuk pipi Ino, namun bibirnya berusaha membuka dan mengucapkan sesuatu seperti merasa kebas pada tangan dan kaki. Ucapannya semakin kacau seiring bibir yang nampak kaku.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi kita tunda saja sampai Yamanaka tenang," ujarnya sebelum menyuruh Naruto untuk menenangkan Ino sampai gadis itu benar-benar tenang. Pria pirang itu yang paling pandai menghibur orang lain.

Tak lama setelahnya, Tenten membuka pintu. Kankurou yang memintanya untuk menyusul mereka di sana melalui pesan singkat.

"Apa yang kau temukan?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara pelan.

Tenten menatap semua rekannya dengan serius sebelum menggeleng. "Selain sidik jari penghuni rumah yang terdiri dari tiga tuan rumah, dua penjaga yang tewas, dan seorang pelayan wanita berusia 60 tahun bernama Tatsuya Shima yang sedang berada di Myoboku, aku tidak menemukan sidik jari lain, bahkan tim forensik juga tidak menemukannya pada jasad kedua korban. Pada benda-benda yang digunakan untuk memukul korban juga tidak ada."

Ketiga rekannya itu terbelalak.

"Kau yakin?" cecar Sasuke.

"Aku belum pernah melakukan kesalahan dalam hal ini, Kapten," jawab Tenten tegas.

Seketika suasana menjadi hening. Ini sangat tidak mungkin. Sasuke dan Kankurou yang melihat dengan mata kepala bahwa si pelaku tidak mengenakan sarung tangan. Sepertinya, Sasuke mulai ragu bahwa kasus ini hanyalah kasus pembunuhan biasa.

 **XxX**

24 September 2014, pukul 10.58.

Seorang wanita berjalan di sepanjang koridor lantai tiga gedung Konoha MPD pagi itu. Ia mengenakan celana panjang hitam dan kemeja putih yang agak ketat. Suara hak _ankle boots_ hitam setinggi dua sentimeter yang ia kenakan memantul, menghasilkan bunyi yang mengesankan bahwa langkahnya begitu pasti. Tanpa berhenti berjalan, ia melepas rambut yang ia cepol berantakan, lalu sejenak mengibaskan rambut merah muda sepunggung yang agak bergelombang itu.

Semenjak menginjakkan kaki di bandar udara Konoha, wanita itu seakan mendapat satu firasat. Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang menunggu dan ia akan menjemputnya hari ini. Entah apa pun itu.

Rekan pria yang berjalan di sampingnya melirik jam tangan yang tersembunyi di balik kemeja seragamnya yang berwarna hitam. Ia lebih muda dari wanita tadi. Rambutnya merah tua dan ditata cepak. Meski tanpa alis, bola mata sehijau giok China yang terbingkai oleh warna hitam pekat di seputar garis mata itu mampu membuat para polisi wanita yang berpapasan dengannya menyapa malu-malu.

Mereka berdua berbelok ke kanan dan memasuki sebuah ruangan di mana Sabaku Temari berada.

" _Flamingo_!"

"Haruno Sakura!"

Seru Aoba dan Temari bersamaan ketika kedua polisi tadi masuk.

" _It's been a while_. Apa kami terlalu cepat datang?" jawab Haruno Sakura. Suaranya cukup rendah, namun tetap feminin.

o

o

o

o

o

 **Bersambung...**

 ** _A/N:_** Once again, I unleash my imagination. Thanks to FFn haha and **_Andromeda no Rei_** who encouraged me to make this kind of story and I found this very idea _. Apakah cerita ini berat? Mungkin, tapi yang pasti bakalan panjang di setiap_ chapter _. Andai buat pembaca berat, tapi cerita ini punya warna yang berbeda dari **A Way**. Semoga cerita ini ditemukan. _Please, leave your precious reviews _dan saya akan selalu menghargai segala jenis_ review _. Saya tunggu, lho!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **MADDENING RIDDLES**

o

o

o

o

o

 **Riddle #2: The Thread of Fate**

Setidaknya, kepulangan Haruno Sakura yang ternyata lebih cepat dapat memberikan kelegaan yang begitu besar bagi Sabaku Temari. Wanita berambut pirang itu tak dapat berhenti berpikir sejak semalam, sejak Aoba memberikan laporan secara berkala mengenai bagaimana proses olah tempat kejadian perkara yang dilakukan oleh enam polisi NPA. Keenam orang itu bekerja dengan cekatan dan koordinasi yang baik, namun mereka seakan menjadi enam polisi yang tak tersentuh oleh polisi lain. Tak pelak, hal ini menyebabkan Temari cemas; antara takut soal persaingannya dengan Kakashi dan cemas jika sikap mereka akan mempersulit 'kerjasama' yang ia sepakati dengan Kakashi. Namun, mengingat bahwa yang akan ia terjunkan adalah Haruno Sakura dan bahwa wanita itu kini berada di hadapannya, maka kecemasannya seakan sedikit sirna.

Seumur hidupnya, Temari paling memercayai Sakura sebagai polisi wanita. Seorang inspektur wanita yang tegas, bekerja dengan efektif dan efisien, muda dan tangkas, lihai dalam bernegosiasi, namun hanya satu yang tiba-tiba Temari sedikit khawatirkan. Biasanya, mulut tajam Sakura adalah salah satu hal yang membuat Temari selalu menyeringai puas dan bangga. Kini, ketika orang yang diturunkan Hatake Kakashi adalah pria seangkuh Uchiha Sasuke, Temari hanya berharap bahwa akan ada sedikit saja keajaiban agar mereka dapat menjalin kerjasama. Setidaknya sampai kasus ini selesai.

"Hm ...," gumam Sakura. Wanita berusia 26 tahun itu membaca berkas laporan kasus Dan dengan serius.

"Kau dan Gaara yang kuterjunkan," kata Temari.

Pria yang duduk di samping Sakura menaikkan alisnya yang tak ada. Dialah yang Temari panggil 'Gaara', seorang inspektur yang baru diangkat beberapa bulan lalu, junior Sakura yang berada satu tahun di bawahnya saat di akademi, dan yang merupakan keponakan dari Temari sendiri. Keduanya baru tiba dari Azerbaijan tadi pagi.

Hal ini tentu saja melelahkan bagi mereka, untuk itulah Gaara bermaksud protes pada Temari, namun melihat wajah kuyu dan tertekan sang Superintendent, pria berambut merah cabai itu mengurungkan niat. Gaara baru ingat bahwa personil lain pun sudah diturunkan untuk kasus lain.

"Kasus ini memang sesuatu," lontar pria berusia 25 tahun itu. "Bukan hanya laporan perkembangan situasinya, tapi juga dengan siapa kita bekerjasama."

Usai meletakkan berkas laporan, Sakura mencondongkan badan ke depan untuk menatap sang _Superintendent_ yang balik menatapnya penuh tanya. Tetapi, Temari langsung paham akan arti senyum manis Sakura dan ia menghela napas berat. Oh, jangan ada penghakiman lagi setelah Aoba melakukannya tadi pagi sebelum mereka tiba!

"Apakah fungsi Departemen Komunikasi NPA sudah lemah, Komisaris?" goda Sakura.

"Nah, apa kita punya waktu untuk melewati serangkaian prosedur dan negosiasi di tengah situasi segenting ini?" balas Temari, setengahnya mencoba mengelak.

Sakura mengedik, masih tanpa melepas senyuman yang di mata Temari semakin menjengkelkan. Bukannya Temari bahagia dengan tawaran Kakashi, ia tak punya pilihan, atau lebih tepatnya adalah kemampuan berpikirnya mendadak aus. Ibarat gerigi mesin yang dipaksa terus berputar, begitu pula otaknya. Melihat kelelahan itu, Sakura menarik kembali punggungnya ke sandaran kursi.

"Kapan kami harus ke sana?" tanya Gaara.

"Sekarang!" jawab Temari tegas.

Kedua inspektur andalan Temari yang baru kembali ke negara Hi itu mengangguk. Hanya perlu sepuluh menit bagi mereka untuk menunggu surat penunjukan bertugas mereka jadi, lalu keduanya tak membuang waktu lagi untuk pergi ke rumah Dan Kato.

 **XxX**

Hari ini, hampir semua media di negara Hi berdatangan di lokasi kejadian perkara demi mendapat gambar maupun berita. Mereka tentunya harus meliput semua hal tentang pembunuhan yang terjadi semalam dan kalau perlu mereka harus mendapatkan detil, termasuk gambar, apalagi kasus pembunuhan itu menjadikan Dan Kato sebagai korban. Sasuke tahu bahwa gambar-gambar itu tidak akan dipublikasikan meski dengan sensor, namun ia tetap menolak alasan kepentingan dokumentasi wartawan. Peraturan tetaplah peraturan, kecuali jika mereka telah berada di sana sebelum polisi-polisi NPA itu datang.

Beberapa wartawan bersungut-sungut. Tak sedikit pula yang mencibir Sasuke yang dengan hati bajanya tetap menolak. Padahal, ketika mereka berhasil mendapat satu saja gambar jenazah, maka mereka akan mendapat bonus. Bahkan, mereka belum bisa mewawancarai cucu korban dengan alasan ketidaksiapan mental. Sasuke yang mendengar mereka, di mana mereka berkata alasan semacam ini adalah alasan klasik, menjadi meradang. Mereka tak tahu bagaimana sukarnya Naruto menenangkan Ino sampai gadis itu berhasil ditenangkan. Ia terpaksa menggunakan kalimat tegas untuk membuat mereka mengerti. Kini, mereka hanya bisa mewawancarai para polisi, warga, Matsunaga Hideo yang melaporkan kejadiaan naas ini, dan dua adik Dan Kato, juga tiga keponakannya yang telah tiba tadi pagi.

Setelah selesai bagiannya untuk diwawancara, yang mana adalah bagian yang tak ia suka, Sasuke kembali ke tempat Hideo. Pria paruh baya itu dengan sukarela menjadikan ruang paviliun samping rumahnya sebagai pos singgah sementara bagi para polisi untuk istirahat atau mengadakan rapat interen. Di sana, Tenten dan Kiba sedang menyeduh kopi saat ia baru saja datang.

"Bisa kau buatkan secangkir lagi?" pinta Sasuke.

"Baik," jawab Tenten.

Dengan hati-hati, Sasuke meletakkan pistol SIG P229 yang masih berada di dalam sarungnya. Sebenarnya, prosedur penanganan kasus ini sama saja dengan prosedur penanganan kasus pembunuhan lain. Yang membedakan adalah korbannya; seorang direktur perusahaan multinasional pertambangan emas, maka tak heran jika ini lebih melelahkan sebab ia dan timnya harus menghadapi puluhan wartawan. Belum lagi dengan masyarakat yang tak hanya datang dari lingkungan perumahan itu, namun juga dari beberapa distrik.

Namun, bukan itu yang membuat suasana hati Sasuke memburuk. Fakta bahwa tak ditemukannya sidik jari pelaku membuat Sasuke cukup pusing. Tentu saja ia pernah mendapati hal semacam ini, namun dugaan bahwa pelaku menggunakan sarung tangan selalu benar, sedangkan pada kasus ini pelaku jelas-jelas melakukannya dengan tangan telanjang. Jika pelaku menenakan sarung tangan berbahan karet atau lateks, maka seharusnya Akamaru menemukan aromanya. Kepusingannya juga diperparah dengan kinerja tim forensik yang ia anggap sangat lamban.

Sasuke mengusap-usap wajahnya demi menepiskan rasa penat. Rasanya semua situasi ini membuat ingatannya sendiri yang memburuk; ia tak ingat bahwa untuk mendapatkan hasil tes DNA dibutuhkan waktu 24 jam dan sekarang bahkan belum 12 jam. Hal ini membuatnya larut dalam pemikirannya sendiri, sedangkan raut wajahnya menjadi sedemikian kaku. Kerutan-kerutan di seputar alisnya mengendur saat sang sersan wanita meletakkan secangkir kopi hitam di atas meja, di hadapannya.

"Terima kasih," ujarnya, "Di mana Sai?"

"Dia masih melacak, Kapten. O, ya, ini adalah daftar nama-nama orang yang kucurigai sebagai pelaku atau setidaknya orang yang ada di balik semua ini," jawab Tenten.

Sasuke menerima enam berkas berisi daftar riwayat hidup orang-orang yang dimaksudkan oleh Tenten. Dengan seksama, Sasuke membaca lembar pertama sampai lembar terakhir, dari berkas pertama hingga keenam. Ia mengerutkan alis kembali. Dari semua yang ia baca, ia justru tak mendapati satu pun nama yang merupakan sanak saudara dari korban.

"Bisa kau jelaskan ini?" tuntutnya.

"Aku telah memeriksa rekening transaksi dan juga rekaman percakapan antara Dan dan keluarganya. Dari semua itu, aku tak menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Ini salinan semua bagannya, Kapten," jawab Tenten.

Benar. Setelah sekitar sepuluh menit Sasuke habiskan untuk membaca salinan bagan pembicaraan melalui pesan tertulis maupun telepon, semua keluarga Dan tak menunjukkan apa-apa, kecuali bagaimana akrab dan solidnya mereka. Nama-nama yang ada di berkas-berkas itu adalah milik orang-orang yang mengenal Dan. Tiga orang merupakan karyawan yang pernah kena marah oleh Dan, dua orang merupakan aktivis lingkungan hidup yang ada di desa di seputar area pertambangan, dan yang satu lagi adalah sahabat Dan sendiri yang bernama Jiraiya.

Jiraiya adalah kawan lama yang kini juga merupakan direktur perusahaan multinasional yang bergerak di bidang yang sama. _Newmont_. Dengan kata lain, mereka mungkin adalah saingan sebab Sasuke menemukan adanya satu masa di mana keduanya sempat terlibat berdebatan.

"Lapor, Kapten!" Kankurou datang menyela. "Di TKP ... kurasa Anda harus ke sana karena dua polisi MPD itu baru saja datang."

"Bukankah seharusnya mereka baru bergabung besok?" tanggap Sasuke tak senang.

"Seharusnya, tapi ... ."

Tanpa banyak bicara, semua segera kembali ke rumah Dan. Baru saja Sasuke berencana menyembunyikan bukti yang berhasil mereka dapatkan, orang-orang yang ia coba kerjai itu sudah datang. Sepertinya, hari ini memang hari buruk bagi Uchiha Sasuke.

Mengerti dengan jalan pemikirannya, Kiba pun berbisik bahwa ia masih bisa menyembunyikannya. Ia hanya harus tidak menunjukkan bukti-bukti itu dan Sasuke menyeringai licik setelah mendengar usulan anak buahnya itu. Namun, seringai itu tak bertahan lama tersungging di bibirnya manakala ia mendapati sepasang polisi MPD; yang satu berambut merah dan yang satu berambut merah muda. Merah muda. Sayangnya, harapan bahwa wanita itu akan sebodoh warna rambut yang Sasuke pikir bodoh itu, musnah. Inspektur wanita itu sedang membaca laporan.

 **XxX**

Sakura dan Gaara heran saat mengetahui bahwa sidik jari pelaku tidak ditemukan, terlebih saat ia membaca bahwa kejadian ini dieksekusi oleh pelaku tunggal. Sejujurnya, ia sudah cukup kesal dengan kenyataan lain bahwa ia tak dapat melihat rekaman CCTV dan ia yakin pasti polisi-polisi NPA itulah yang melakukannya. Seperti itulah perkiraan yang ia dapat setelah Temari menjelaskan bagaimana perangai si kepala inspektur dari NPA yang diturunkan untuk menangani kasus ini.

Untung saja ia cepat menemukan langkah antisipasi dengan langsung meretas beberapa informasi mengenai awal kejadian hingga perkembangannya hingga sebelum ia tiba di sana. Setidaknya, di tangannya telah tergenggam pula identitas-identitas anggota keluarga Dan, kerabat terdekat, dan orang-orang yang ia curigai memiliki konflik dengan Dan.

"Tak kusangka Sabaku Temari mengirimkan polisi yang terlalu disiplin sepertimu," ujar seorang pria.

Sebelum Sakura membalik badan, ia sempat menyeringai. Baiklah, ia cukup terkejut dengan rupa si pemilik suara yang ia yakin adalah sang kapten. Tinggi badan pria itu mungkin sekitar sepuluh atau sebelas sentimeter lebih tinggi darinya. Namun, sekali lagi, berkat wejangan yang telah ia dapat dari Temari, Sakura kini percaya bahwa iblis bisa saja mengambil rupa yang begitu tampan. Oleh sebab itu, Sakura tidak akan menurunkan pertahanannya jika ia harus berhadapan dengan pria ini.

Sakura sengaja menampakkan senyum di hadapan keempat polisi NPA itu, sementara Gaara tak banyak melakukan perubahan mimik. Pria itu hanya berdiri tak begitu jauh dari Sakura, sedangkan anak buah Sasuke berdiri berdekatan dengannya.

Dengan santai, Sakura memberikan berkas-berkas tadi pada Gaara sebelum mendekati para polisi NPA itu. Tak disangka-sangka, ia mengulurkan tangan pada Sasuke.

"Aku Haruno Sakura. Mulai hari ini, aku dan rekanku akan bergabung dengan kalian," ujarnya. "Azerbaijan tahu _kau_ sedang _menungguku_."

Sasuke memandangi tangan Sakura dengan rahang yang mengeras. Ia tahu bahwa kesepakatan antara Kakashi dan Temari merepotkan, namun keputusan Temari untuk menurunkan seorang inspektur wanita sungguh di luar harapannya. Ia masih bisa menolerir keberadaan Gaara, tapi Sakura? Ditambah dengan tatapan angkuh dan ucapan menjengkelkan dari wanita itu, jadilah Sasuke semakin tak senang. Namun, senang tak senang, ia harus terima meski rasanya seperti dipaksa makan ikan asin yang tak ia suka.

Sasuke menyebutkan namanya tanpa menjabat tangan Sakura. Hal ini rupanya telah diperhitungkan oleh Sakura dan ia memang sengaja membuat pria itu kesal dengan bersikap seolah-olah tidak waspada akan ketidaksukaan Sasuke terhadap kehadirannya.

"Maaf, aku membuat laporan untuk diriku sendiri tanpa perintahmu, Kapten Uchiha. Kau tahu, bukan, dalam perusahaan berskala kecil pun perlu dibuat dua pembukuan? Kita semua pasti tahu apa tujuannya," ujar Sakura.

Demi menghindari kecurangan.

Sindiran Sakura telak mengenai harga diri Sasuke dan itu membuat sang inspektur tertawa puas dalam hati. Mengabaikan tangan Sasuke yang terkepal, Sakura kembali melakukan penyelidikannya dengan mengenakan sarung tangan, lalu mengendus tongkat golf yang ia keluarkan dari plastik penyimpanan barang bukti.

"Wah, dia tak perlu yang sejenis Akamaru," bisik Kiba pada Kankurou. "Aku punya saingan." Kiba terkekeh.

"Yang jelas dia seindah lukisan dewi perang," balas Kankurou.

Mendengar itu, Sasuke makin jengkel. Ia tak tahu polisi macam apa Sakura hingga perhatian para pria teralih padanya, namun sepertinya wanita itu cukup cerdik. Terbukti dari caranya membuat langkah antisipasi atas intimidasi yang akan Sasuke lakukan dengan cara membuat laporan itu.

"Memang tidak tercium bau karet atau semacamnya," gumam Sakura yang terdengar oleh keempat polisi NPA.

Sasuke memberi isyarat pada Tenten untuk mengikuti Sakura agar ia tahu bagaimana cara kerja wanita dari MPD itu. Selain itu, agar ia tahu langkah apa yang harus ia ambil selanjutnya agar Sakura benar-benar akan berada di bawah telapak kakinya. Sasuke tak suka jika perkataannya dilanggar, apalagi saat segalanya tak sesuai dengan perintah.

Pada dasarnya, Tenten tidak memiliki masalah dengan polisi-polisi dari MPD itu. Ia justru senang karena ia mendapat rekan wanita, maka dengan senang hati ia melakukan perintah Sasuke.

"Berapa usiamu?" tanya Sakura.

"Dua puluh dua tahun, Inspektur. Aku masih seorang sersan," jawab Tenten.

Sambil menyibak rimbunan tanaman pagar, Sakura tersenyum.

"Giatlah menangangi kasus apa pun agar kau cepat naik pangkat," katanya.

"Terima kasih."

Sakura tersenyum sebelum ia menegakkan badan dan mengernyit, lalu memegangi dagunya. Meski di mata Tenten ia merupakan inspektur MPD yang ramah dan mudah diajak bicara, namun Tenten tak tahu kalau menebak isi pikiran Sakura akan cukup sulit.

"Apa yang Anda cari?"

"Ah, tidak ada. Baiklah, kita lanjutkan saja," jawab Sakura.

Sekembalinya mereka mengelilingi rumah Dan, Sakura nampak bercakap-cakap dengan Gaara, sedangkan Tenten berdiri di samping Sasuke dan Kankurou. Kiba dan Akamaru kembali meneruskan penelusuran terhadap hasil rekaman CCTV semalam.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hanya mengelilingi bagian luar rumah saja, Kapten," jawab Tenten.

Seringai meremehkan pun tersungging di bibir tipis Uchiha. Nampaknya, Sakura juga gagal menemukan sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk berharga yang lebih jauh. Bahkan, ia sendiri tak menemukan apa-apa sedari pagi.

"Kapten!" panggil Kiba.

Bukan hanya Sasuke, tapi semua polisi yang ada di sana menghampiri Kiba, di mana Akamaru duduk anteng di lantai di samoing sang pemilik. Tanpa sengaja, Sasuke dan Sakura mengambil sisi yang sama hingga mereka hampir menabrak satu sama lain. Sasuke melempar tatapan sinis, sementara Sakura mengangkat alis. Wajah sok tak tahu apa-apanya benar-benar membuat Sasuke ingin memakannya hidup-hidup.

"Bisakah aku berdiri di situ?" tegur Sasuke.

Dengan santainya, Sakura celingukan sebelum menunjuk dadanya sendiri. Sasuke diam-diam menghela napas, namun Sakura malah tidak mengindahkan perintah Sasuke. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak pada Sakura dan mengingatkan bahwa dialah yang memimpin di sini, namun ia memutuskan untuk diam saja dan terpaksa merapatkan diri pada wanita itu demi dapat melihat apa yang ingin Kiba tunjukkan.

"Lihatlah, ini adalah pelaku! Dia mengambil jalur gerbang timur bersamaan dengan dua mobil yang masuk dan satu mobil yang keluar," ujar Kiba.

Dalam rekaman itu, pelaku nampak berjalan seorang diri. Tak ada kendaraan yang ia naiki ketika hendak memasuki kawasan perumahan. Tak pula terlihat si pelaku yang mengeluarkan alat komunikasi sebab kedua tangannya selalu berayun bebas ketika ia berjalan. Karena sepi dan sudah agak larut, maka tak ada satu pun penduduk yang keluar. Situasi itu jelas memudahkan pelaku untuk melancarkan aksinya.

Dugaan pelaku tak dibantu siapa-siapa pun terbukti saat tak ada orang yang berinteraksi dengannya. Tak ada koordinasi atau sesuatu yang menunjukkan bahwa pembunuhan itu mungkin telah direncanakan dengan rapi, atau dengan membuatnya seolah-olah dilakukan seorang diri. Pembunuhan keji itu memang dilakukan tanpa bantuan siapa pun dan yang lebih menyusahkan adalah bahwa tindakan itu seolah dilakukan tanpa motif.

Namun, dalam diamnya, Sasuke mulai berpikir terbalik. Jika dugaan pertama menyatakan bahwa pembunuh itu melakukannya tanpa bantuan, maka ia berpikir bahwa mungkin satu atau dua mobil itu adalah komplotannya. Tujuannya adalah untuk menyembunyikan keberadaan pelaku yang berjalan saat penjaga gerbang perumahan.

"Kiba, temukan siapa saja pemilik mobil-mobil itu!" perintahnya.

"Baik, Kapten!"

"Tunggu!" sergah Sakura.

Semua orang mengalihkan perhatian padanya.

"Menemukan mereka adalah pilihanmu, Kapten, namun jika kau ingin semuanya menjadi efisien, maka kau tak akan melakukannya," lanjutnya.

Masih dengan wajah dingin dan mengintimidasi, Sasuke memandang Sakura sambil bersedekap. Sayang sekali usahanya gagal meruntuhkan pertahanan sang inspektur wanita.

"Yakinkan aku!" katanya.

Sakura menyeringai.

"Aku yakin pelaku telah memperhitungkan kemungkinan polisi untuk mencurigai hal semacam itu; hal yang kau pikirkan," jawab Sakura. "Kalau kau masih ragu, coba perhatikan sekali lagi. Adakah gerak-geriknya yang menandakan bahwa ia peduli akan keadaan sekitar?"

Sasuke mengeraskan rahang. Ia sungguh benci ketika perkataannya dipertanyakan, apalagi oleh seorang inspektur wanita seperti Sakura. Nyalinya memang suatu tantangan bagi Sasuke; tantangan bagi kesabarannya. Dan, ketika ia kembali memeriksa ulang rekaman itu, pelaku memang hanya berjalan lurus bahkan tanpa menoleh ke arah mana pun. Sasuke benci mengakuinya, namun dalam rekaman CCTV yang ia lihat bersama Kankurou semalam pun juga sama.

"Tetap cari, Kiba!" desisnya.

Bagaimanapun juga, Sasuke tak mau kalah dan Sakura hanya mengangkat bahunya. Wanita itu tak peduli.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemui Yamanaka Ino. Ayo, Gaara!" katanya.

"Mentalnya belum siap," sergah Sasuke.

Langkah Sakura dan Gaara terhenti karena perkataan Sasuke, kemudian Gaara berbalik dan mendekati sang kapten. Sampailah ia tepat di hadapan Sasuke sebelum ia mendengus.

"Kami bukan wartawan atau musuh kalau kau lupa, Kapten," katanya dengan suara serak dan beratnya.

"Bukankah kau akan menginterogasinya? Kami sudah menghadapinya semalam dan dia terguncang. Sampai detik ini, Inspektur Naruto sendiri yang harus berada di sana agar dia tenang."

Kali ini, Sakura yang melangkah mendekati kedua pria yang sedang saling berhadapan angkuh itu. Ia merasa seperti pelanduk di antara dua gajah yang hendak memulai peperangan. Sakura paham betul sifat Gaara yang ia pikir sedikit mirip dengan Sasuke.

Dengan tenang, ia berdehem sebelum mengeluarkan surat tugas yang ia lipat menjadi empat dan disimpan di saku celananya. Sasuke semakin mendelik saat Sakura mengibaskan surat itu agar terbuka.

"Maaf, aku tak punya waktu untuk melipatnya dengan benar, apalagi memasukkannya ke dalam amplop," katanya. "Tapi, isinya di sini jelas bahwa kesepakatan-"

Sasuke mendengus. "Aku harus bersama kalian!" potongnya.

Maka, dengan kekalahan itu, mereka berjalan menuju kediaman Hideo.

 **XxX**

Hal pertama yang dilihat oleh Sasuke, Sakura, dan Gaara ketika mereka tiba di ruang tengah kediaman Matsunaga ialah seorang inspektur NPA pirang yang sedang menempuk-nepuk pundak gadis yang pirang juga. Gadis itu telah mengganti pakaiannya setelah mandi tadi pagi dan kini ia nampak kembali bersedih. Sakura menaikkan alisnya, lalu menoleh pada Sasuke, seakan meminta penjelasan tentang apa yang sedang terjadi dan mengapa anak buah pria Sasuke yang berada di sisi gadis itu.

Menyadari tatapan menuduh Sakura, Sasuke segera menjelaskan bahwa Yamanaka Ino, cucu Dan Kato, sendiri yang mau ditemani oleh Naruto. Gadis itu tak ingin ditemani orang lain.

"Lalu, siapa pria pirang yang rambutnya mirip Yamanaka tadi?" tanya Sakura.

"Siapa?" Sasuke bertanya balik.

"Yang duduk di ruang tamu."

"Deidara, kekasih Yamanaka Ino."

"Oh! Gadis ini punya mata yang awas," balas Sakura sambil lalu.

Ia tak memedulikan tatapan kesal Sasuke yang ditujukan padanya. Sejujurnya, Sasuke juga berpikir kalau gadis belia itu cukup merepotkan. Ia tebak, keberadaan Naruto telah melahirkan cerita kecemburuan pada lemuda bernama Deidara tadi dan hal itu adalah hal terakhir yang ia harapkan. Tapi, melihat bagaimana wajah Deidara ditekuk, ia tahu bahwa cerita itu tak dapat dihindari.

Lebih dari itu, Ino telah membuat salah satu anak buahnya tidak dapat bertugas sebagaimana mestinya. Sasuke membutuhkan Naruto yang bekerja, namun Mei Terumi, bibi Ino, meyakinkannya bahwa sang keponakan akan merasa lebih baik dengan kehadiran Naruto.

"Selamat siang," sapa Sakura.

Namikaze Naruto dan Ino menoleh. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil sambil mengangguk. Sepertinya ia menyadari siapa yang baru saja datang menyapanya, namun ia nampak gugup ketika bertatapan dengan Gaara. Sakura mendesah. Tak heran, wajah arogan dan sikap dingin Gaara memang sering terkesan mengintimidasi.

"Tenanglah, Nona! Rekanku orang yang baik," ujar Sakura.

Terhadap ucapan menenangkannya, Yamanaka Ino akhirnya menemukan keberaniannya untuk kembali menatap Gaara. Setelah mendapat senggolan dengan siku Sakura, pria itu pun sadar diri untuk mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis meski senyumnya tetap menyeramkan bagi sang gadis.

"Perkenalkan, aku Inspektur Haruno Sakura dari Konoha MPD dan ini rekanku, Inspektur Sabaku Gaara. Mulai hari ini, kami akan bekerja satu tim dengan ... ." Sakura melirik malas ke arah Sasuke. "Kapten Uchiha dan yang lain, jadi mohon kerjasamanya."

Ino mengerjap kagum pada sosok wanita yang di matanya nampak ramah dan tangguh itu. Inspektur wanita yang sedang berbicara dengannya memiliki kharisma yang tak dapat diremehkan. Tubuhnya tinggi semampai tapi tegap, apalagi dengan pistol di dalam _holster_ yang menempel di panggulnya. Ino pun membungkukkan badan.

"Aku Yamanaka Ino. Seperti yang Anda mungkin sudah ketahui, aku adalah cucu Dan Kato. Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?"

Mendengar bagaimana ramah dan terbukanya Ino pada Sakura, Sasuke merasa jengah. Bukan apa-apa, ia bahkan harus menghadapi Ino yang masih sering bersikap seolah menjaga jarak saat ia mencoba menanyainya.

"Aku ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan nenekmu," jawab Sakura.

"Nenek Tsuna masih berada di rumah sakit, Inspektur. Dia mengalami serangan jantung," balas Ino.

Serangan jantung adalah reaksi lumrah pada seseorang yang mengalami syok berat. Tak sedikit korban kasus-kasus serupa maupun berbeda yang mengalami itu, tapi bukan berarti seseorang akan dengan mudah mengalaminya.

"Apakah nenekmu memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke mengernyit. Ia bertanya-tanya mengapa Sakura lebih fokus pada saksi kunci terlebih dahulu daripada mementingkan bagaimana peristiwa itu terjadi.

"Nenek pernah mengalami _stroke_ ringan sebelum ini." Ino memberi jeda pada perkataannya saat dilihatnya Sakura memiringkan kepala. "Itu terjadi saat ibuku dan bibi Terumi bertengkar karena ibuku mencoba membelanya dengan cara menyuruh bibi menceraikan suaminya."

"Apa yang dilakukan oleh pamanmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Entahlah. Urusan orang tua, jadi aku tak begitu memahaminya. Tapi, pada saat itu nenek setuju dengan ibu dan pamanku tak senang. Lalu, keributan pun terjadi sampai nenek tiba-tiba ambruk dan didiagnosa _light stroke_. Sejak saat itu, kondisi nenek menjadi lebih lemah. Ia tak boleh terlalu tertekan," jelas Ino.

Penjelasan yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh cucu pertama Dan itu sontak membuat Sasuke melirik Tenten. Sersan wanita itu mendesah sambil menunduk, menyembunyikan raut wajah kesal terhadap dirinya sendiri karena ia merasa gagal dalam mengetahui informasi sekecil ini.

"Ah, nenekmu pasti sangat sedih. Tapi, begitulah wanita. Kau tahu, kan? Kita ini makhluk dengan perasaan yang sensitif," tanggap Sakura sambil duduk di samping Ino.

Dalam hati, Sasuke mempertanyakan apa maksud Sakura membuang waktu dengan melakukan pembicaraan remeh seperti itu. Padahal, yang harus didapatkan adalah informasi tentang kematian Dan.

"Benar, Inspektur. Laki-laki memang kadang menyebalkan."

Sakura menggumam, bermaksud menggoda Ino. "Termasuk pemuda tampan di ruang tamu itu," tebaknya.

Rona wajah Ino nampak. "Dia sama saja. Bagaimana bisa dia terus-terusan minta padaku untuk melupakan apa yang kusaksikan begitu saja? Dia pikir itu mudah? Sama saja dengan kakek yang dulu akhirnya memaksa bibi untuk melupakan paman. Meski ... kadang pamanku keterlaluan dengan suka membentak bibi."

Semua polisi yang ada di sana membiarkan gadis itu bercerita panjang lebar mengenai apa yang pernah dialami oleh keluarga Dan. Akhirnya, Sasuke memahami bahwa Sakura sedang mencoba menarik beberapa informasi dengan cara pendekatan yang berbeda, namun bagaimanapun juga, ia tak sabar. Kenapa tidak langsung ke intinya saja?

Dengan cerita curahan hati Ino, Sakura pun mengerling pada Gaara dan pria itu mengerti bahwa sang senior menyuruhnya menuliskan catatan-catatan. Pintar. Meski benci mengakuinya dan tak akan melakukan itu terang-terangan, namun Sasuke cukup paham mengapa Temari ngotot ingin menurunkan dua anak buahnya dan dua anak buah itu memang memiliki koordinasi yang baik.

Sial!

"Meski begitu, Deidara-mu adalah pemuda yang baik, bukan? Buktinya, ia mengantarmu ke rumah kemarin malam," ujar Sakura.

Ino tampak berpikir. "Ya ... dia mengantarku semalam dan aku sangat senang. Tapi, itu semua harus berakhir saat aku melihat kakek ... tewas dan nenek sempat mengatakan sesuatu."

Suasana kembali tegang saat Sakura hampir mencapai titik yang belum sampai dicapai oleh Sasuke dan rekan-rekannya. Tsunade sempat mengatakan sesuatu.

"Apa itu?"

"Entah, itu gerak bibir dan aku tidak dapat menangkapnya ... karena ... darah itu membuatku ... bingung, aku takut ... Penjahat itu pasti melihatku ... dan nanti ... Tidak!" Ino kembali bergetar sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya.

Dan, keadaan kembali seperti semalam. Ino mulai mengalami kejang ringan dan Naruto dibantu oleh Sakura mencoba menenangkan gadis itu.

"Apa yang terjadi, Senpai?" tanya Gaara.

" _Histeria konversi_. Psikisnya terlalu terguncang saat ia memasuki ingatan yang membuatnya ketakutan dan syok. Inspektur Naruto, apa kau punya sapu tangan?" ujar Sakura.

Setelah mengangguk, Naruto mengeluarkan selembar sapu tangan dari saku celananya dan memberikannya pada Sakura. Wanita itu segera menjejalkan sapu tangan tersebut pada mulut Ino.

"Ini untuk mencegahnya menggigit mulutnya sendiri," jelas Sakura.

Melihat itu, Sasuke semakin merasa seperti kambing congek. Lawannya seakan memahami situasi dan tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, yang mana ia sendiri tak paham total. Ia benci dengan ini.

Setelah Ino tenang, Sakura menghampiri Sasuke dan mereka berdiri berhadapan dengan sikap yang sama-sama angkuhnya. Wanita itu memiringkan kepala.

"Menjadikan menantu Dan sebagai orang yang dicurigai akan lebih efektif daripada mencurigai mobil-mobil itu, Kapten," katanya dengan nada agak menggoda.

Sasuke mengeraskan kepalan tangannya, sementara tatapannya pada Sakura masih sedingin gunung es. Sakura tahu bahwa di dalam hati pria itu sudah seperti magma yang tak tahan ingin dimuntahkan.

"Tenten!" panggilnya dengan suara geram yang tertahan. "Interogasi Mei Terumi sekarang!"

Sebuah senyum manis Sakura hadiahkan pada Sasuke sebelum ia mendekati telinga sang kapten dan berbisik, "Terima kasih kembali, Kapten."

Pria itu bertanya-tanya adakah barang yang bisa ia lemparkan saat itu juga.

"Baik!"

"Senpai, aku baru mendapat pesan dari tim forensik," ujar Gaara.

"Apa katanya?" sela Sasuke.

Pria berambut merah darah itu melirik.

"Mereka akan melakukan tes DNA sekali lagi karena mereka harus memastikan hasil penemuan yang baru saja keluar, tapi mereka belum bisa mengatakannya," jawab Gaara.

Tim forensik pasti sedang bergurau! Sasuke hampir frustrasi mengetahui hal ini. Tak pernah selama hidupnya dalam menjalani karir, tim forensik melakukan hal semacam ini.

o

o

o

o

o

 **Bersambung...**

 _ **A/N:** Hai! _Update _sudah di-_ publish _dan selamat membaca. Maaf, ya, kalau ceritanya pelan. Cerita sejenis ini membutuhkan_ detail _. Setidaknya begitulah menurut saya hehehe._

 _ **Image28:** Makasih, ya, udah menemukan dan membaca cerita ini. Jangan bosan-bosaaan._

 _ **Guest (1):** Selamat datang dan terima kasih udah membaca. Ikuti terus, ya!_

 _ **Yuri rahma:** Hehehe... Semoga bab-bab selanjutnya juga masih mampu membawa kamu untuk ikut terhanyut hahahaha!_

 _ **Guest (2):** Halo! Wah, kamu nyari _lemon _yang jleb jleb frontal di sini. Di pasar aja belum tentu ada hahaha. Maaf, ya, saya gak begitu suka menulis_ lemon _dengan cara orang lain menuliskannya. Lagian saya juga kurang bakat. Saya punya cara sendiri kok hehehehe._

 _ **Annis874:** Semoga kuota kamu udah ada nih hahahahaha. Ditunggu bab berikutnya, ya! Masih banyak yang belum terbuka nih._

 _ **Sweetlies04:** Haaai! Makasiiih. Ditunggu kelanjutannya yaaaa._

 _ **Khoerunnisa:** Makasiiiih beib. Jangan lelah baca, ya!_

 _ **Guest (3):** Hm ... Iya, harusnya _genre _-nya juga misteri ini, tapi di lapak ini gak bisa pake lebih dari 2_ genre _huhuhu._

 _ **Michi-chan:** Eh, ketemu lagi hahaha. Semoga cerita ini selalu seru. Tetep ikutin yaaaa._

 _ **Andromeda no Rei:** Bahahahahahahaha! Maafkan mbakyu, Adinda huhuhu. Dan emang kudu gini nasibnya dan aku cuma dapet _feel _-nya di Sasuke, bukan yang lain. Biarlah itu laki bini satu wadah di sini wkwkwkwk._

 _ **Ash Shey:** Hola! Iya, di sini SasuSaku ketemu kok. Soal gimana interaksinya, kamu yang menilai hehehe._

 _ **Pudding Pudding:** _Yeah _! Cerita begini emang seru, tapi bikinnya kudu mikir hahahaha. Tapi, saya juga suka bikinnya,_ so _e_ njoy

 _ **Chiharu rainy:** Yuhuuuu! Saya kayaknya emang hobi nulis cerita berat #help. Semoga kamu gak bosen ya..._

 _ **Hiki Kanata:** Huaaaaaaaaiiii Hikiiiii! Makasih, ya, udah mampir di sini. Iya, hidup Ino emang gemah ripah loh jinawi hahaha. Dan, KakaTema berkibar di sini, tapi enggak dulu di _chapter _ini. Nanti pasti ada_ moment _mereka dan tunggulah hohohoho. Emang bener, cuma Madara yang bisa menyatukan kita huhuhu. Ini berasa kayak bini 1 dan bini 2,_ but _Madara_ deserves not only a wife, but WIVES!!! _HAHAHAHAHA! Nah, jadi MPD itu setara kayak Polda Metro Jaya wkwkwk. Polda tapi kelas A-K kalau di sini. Satu-satunya di Indonesia ya itu. Jadi, itu Polda tapi dikhususkan untuk menjaga dan melaksanakan ketertiban juga keamanan ibu kota negara gitu. MPD juga gitu dan biro kepolisian regional manapun gak punya kuasa atas MPD. Jadi, MPD itu otonominya kuat. Kalau NPA itu setara Polri kali ya. Soalnya, waktu Wakalpolri ke Jepang th 2016 kemarin langsung ditemuin sama_ Commisioner General _(kalau di sini setara dengan Kapolri mungkin) Japan NPA hahaha. Nah, NPA sendiri sebenarnya hanya bertugas untuk mengangkat dan mencopot jabatan anggota polisi dan juga bertanggungjawab atas pendidikan2 polisi, trus juga ya standar lah. Tapi, di saat keadaan nasional sedang darurat, NPA punya otoritas untuk ngasih_ command _ke semua kepolisian prefektur (di sini Polda). Untuk MPD yang karena punya otoritas khusus, NPA akan menurunkan orang2 dari_ Communication Department _untuk berkoordinasi. Begitulaaaah hehehe. Kalau detail2nya aku juga belum paham, ya. Jadi di cerita ini ya pake sistem itu dan sistem suka2 aku wkwkwk. O, ya, makasih ya udah diingetin soal 'jasad' itu. Kemarin emang awalnya mau pake kata 'jenazah', tapi kepanjangan. Eh, ini malah jadi 'jazad' hahahaha! Udah kuperbaikin kok hohoho._

 _Demikianlah bab 2. Semoga memuaskan dan saya tunggu rewiew kalian, ya._ Love you all! _Muaahh!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **MADDENING RIDDLES**

o

o

o

o

o

 **Riddle #3**

Angin dingin musim gugur tak mampu mencegah keringat yang keluar di seputar pelipis Sai. Sersan berusia 23 tahun itu sedang melaksanakan tugas yang Sasuke beri dan hari itu adalah pertamakalinya ia melakukan lebih dari apa yang diperintahkan kepadanya. Pasalnya, setelah memeriksa semua nomor telepon genggam yang aktif melalui alat pelacak di mana ia menembak seluruh satelit yang berada sampai radius lima ratus meter, ia tak menemukan adanya bukti percakapan atau pesan yang mengarah kepada kegiatan pelaku. Semua nomor yang aktif pada sampai seminggu yang lalu hanya berisi hasil komunikasi ringan atau seputar pekerjaan para pemilik nomor telepon genggam. Nomor yang aktif selain daripada penduduk perumahan adalah nomor telepon genggam milik penjaja asuransi atau kontraktor dan tukang bangunan.

Dari hasil yang ia dapat, ia menyimpulkan bahwa pelaku tidak menggunakan alat komunikasi apa pun. Ini benar-benar akan menyulitkan penyelidikan. Selama ia berkarir dengan kemampuan melacaknya, ia belum pernah menemukan hal semacam ini. Seluruh pembuluh darah di seputar matanya terasa tegang saat ia memeriksa ulang karena ia ingin memastikan kalau ia tak melakukan kesalahan sebelum ia melaporkan hasil pencariannya pada sang kapten.

Dengan berat hati, ia pun mengakhiri kegiatan melacaknya dan segera mengkopi semua hasil percakapan itu. Ratusan lembar kertas itu hanya berisi hasil yang nihil dan ia yakin Sasuke akan semakin uring-uringan setelah mengetahuinya. Langkahnya sedikit gontai saat ia kembali ke kediaman Dan Kato di mana semua rekannya berkumpul di sana. Ia juga penasaran dengan dua polisi MPD yang menurut informasi dari Kiba telah berada di sana.

"Lapor, Kapten! Aku telah menyelesaikan tugas dan ini hasilnya. Anda mungkin tidak akan senang," ujarnya.

Sambil mengernyit, Sasuke menerima ratusan lembar kertas yang telah disusun dan dipisah sesuai dengan tanggal. Kapten muda tersebut menghela napas setelah ia membaca semua laporan Sai. Tak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk mengetahui isi percakapan itu sebab biasanya Sai akan memberi garis bawah pada bagian percakapan yang merupakan bukti dan di semua kertas itu ia tak menemukan satu garis pun. Maka, dengan meluapkan semua emosinya, Sasuke membanting kertas-kertas itu, yang kemudian dipunguti oleh Sakura.

Semua polisi NPA yang berada di sana mengalihkan perhatian kepada sang inspektur wanita. Mereka menjadi heran ketika tak dilihatnya Sakura yang menampakkan kerutan di keningnya atau helaan napas berat seperti yang Sasuke lakukan. Wanita itu terlihat begitu tenang, bahkan bisa dikatakan bahwa ekspresinya nampak bosan. Sebenarnya, selain Sasuke dan Gaara, semua polisi membatin tentang bagaimana akan menariknya semua ini. Mereka berpikir Sasuke mendapatkan lawan imbang dalam hal sifat angkuh. Belum lagi dengan Gaara yang sama-sama memiliki kesan mencekam.

"Kau telah bekerja keras, Sersan ... Sai," ujar Sakura sambil menunjuk label nama di bagian dada kanan seragam Sai. Nama yang sangat singkat.

Pria berkulit pucat itu mengangguk dengan menampakkan senyum aneh. Sakura menebak kalau Sai sebenarnya tak pandai tersenyum yang benar-benar senyum. Dia seperti sedang menyembunyikan emosi aslinya. Dan, perkataannya mendapatkan dengusan sinis dari Sasuke.

"Yang kita butuhkan adalah _hasil_ , Inspektur Haruno," katanya.

Sakura melempar sebuah tatapan biasa kepada Sasuke, kemudian ia mendekati sang kapten. Pria itu sedikit mendelik saat Sakura menepuk-nepuk pundaknya, seolah mereka telah mengenal lama. Perilaku itu sungguh tak disenangi oleh Sasuke sebab selama ini tak ada yang berani melakukannya, kecuali Kakashi dan ayahnya yang telah lama tiada.

"Memberikan ucapan penghargaan juga bagian dari profesionalisme, Kapten," ucapnya yang diam-diam mendapat persetujuan dari yang lain.

Naruto mengusap dahinya saat ia melihat bagaimana wajah Sasuke terlihat ingin meledakkan amarah. Namun, hebatnya, sang kapten bisa menahannya. Inspektur berambut pirang itu diam-diam menunggu perdebatan macam apa yang akan dilontarkan oleh keduanya sebelum ia dikejutkan oleh Ino yang menyusul ke sana. Sang gadis belia langsung menggamit lengannya dengan menampakkan wajah yang penuh dengan ketakutan. Naruto tahu Ino sedang melawan rasa traumanya.

"Kau tidak berada dalam posisi yang perlu mengatakan hal tidak berguna semacam itu," desis Sasuke.

Tak ingin terpancing emosi, Sakura mendecak-decak. Ia justru merasa tertantang untuk menggoda Sasuke; menggoda dalam arti meledek. Usahanya berhasil manakala dilihatnya pria itu menatapnya tajam.

"Jadi, bagaimana seharusnya posisiku agar aku pantas mengatakannya?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah mengejek. "Apa kita harus pacaran terlebih dahulu?"

Mendengar itu, Sasuke memalingkan wajah, sementara Gaara menyembunyikan raut gelinya dan yang lain mati-matian menahan senyum. Sayangnya, usaha mereka diketahui oleh Sasuke dan sang kapten bersumpah ia benci pada Sakura. Sang inspektur MPD baginya adalah wanita yang cukup sinting karena berani mengajukan pertanyaan semacam itu dengan acuh tak acuh.

Sabaku Temari pasti sudah merencanakan ini. Wanita itu tahu bagaimana cara membuatnya mati kutu dan ia yakin bahwa ini juga berkat Kakashi yang membocorkan informasi tentangnya; bagaimana dirinya tak suka banyak berinteraksi dengan wanita selain Tenten yang menurutnya paling tidak merepotkan dan dapat bersikap sebagaimana mestinya selaku anak buah. Bagaimanapun juga, Kakashi dan Temari masih suami-istri sampai dua tahun lalu, maka membicarakan mengenai pekerjaan dan anak buah mereka tentunya bukan hal aneh. Sasuke yakin bahwa dengan bekal itu Temari menempatkan Sakura yang punya nyali untuk menentangnya dalam kasus ini.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu!" geram Sasuke.

"Baiklah, baiklah!" balas Sakura, "Sejujurnya, aku telah menduga hal ini. Hanya saja, aku masih mempertanyakan bagaimana bisa pelaku melakukannya dengan serapi ini. Kau tentu masih ingat rekaman CCTV yang kemarin kita lihat bersama."

"Apa kau tak punya kesimpulan lain?" ejek Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam sejenak. "Dari rekaman CCTV itu, kita bisa melihat bahwa tidak ada sosok yang bahkan sekedar mirip dengan pelaku yang berkeliaran beberapa hari sebelum kejadian. Bagaimana kalau kita mundur sampai sebulan sebelumnya?"

Ide Sakura ada benarnya juga. Pelaku pasti telah memperhitungkan hal itu. Bisa saja pelaku melakukan pengintaian jauh-jauh hari sebab pilihan waktu acak akan lebih menyulitkan polisi untuk melacak.

"O, ya, Kapten," lanjut Sakura dan Sasuke menoleh. "Apa itu keriput yang ada di antara alismu? Kau bisa menakuti anak buahmu," goda Sakura sebelum ia mendengus geli.

Suasana pun berubah menjadi tegang saat Sasuke mulai memperlihatkan amarahnya. Sayang seribu sayang, Sakura lagi-lagi tak peduli. Ia malah semakin tersenyum dengan manisnya yang di mata Sasuke sangat, sangat menghina. Ia tak terima karena diremehkan seperti ini dan berpikir mentang-mentang MPD memiliki otoritas khusus lantas Sakura menjadi kurang patuh. Tidak. Sakura bukan kurang patuh, tapi memang tidak patuh.

Andai saja Yamanaka Ino tak berada di sana, mungkin Sasuke tak akan ragu membentak untuk memperingatkan Sakura. Selamatlah riwayat wanita itu sekarang.

"Ah, Ino- _chan_!" seru Sakura yang disambut dengan senyum hangat sang gadis.

Mata Sasuke menajam saat melihat interaksi keduanya. Entah mengapa Yamanaka ikut-ikutan membuatnya kesal dengan lebih bersikap terbuka pada Sakura daripada dengan polisi NPA lain. Ya, kecuali Naruto yang ia pikir mungkin membuat sang gadis tertarik. Tak heran, Naruto memang memiliki wajah, yang menurut para polisi wanita, manis dan menyenangkan, apalagi dengan sikap ramahnya. Sasuke hanya berharap bahwa gadis itu tak menimbulkan konflik remeh antara Naruto dan Deidara, kekasih Ino. Remaja memang merepotkan!

"Aku ingin mengambil beberapa pakaian. Ayah dan ibu sudah tiba. Aku akan tinggal di rumah kami," ujar Ino.

"Orang tuamu memang sibuk, ya! Ngomong-ngomong, aku suka nonton program mereka," balas Sakura.

Memang benar bahwa kedua orang tua Ino merupakan pembawa acara program pengetahuan tentang flora dan fauna. Tak jarang karena pekerjaan mereka, mereka berkeliling dunia dan terakhir mereka berada di Afrika Selatan. Tak lama, sepasang suami-istri berwajah sama-sama menawan masuk ke rumah Dan setelah melintasi garis polisi.

"Selamat siang! Aku Yamanaka Inoichi dan ini istriku, Yamanaka Noriko. Istriku adalah putri sulung Dan Kato dan Tsunade," ujar seorang pria berambut pirang panjang.

Rambut pria yang Sakura taksir berumur pertengahan empat puluhan itu memiliki ciri fisik yang mirip dengan Ino. Kecantikan Ino sendiri sepertinya diwariskan dari sang nenek dan ibu.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke dari NPA dan mereka adalah rekan-rekanku," balas Sasuke, lalu semuanya saling membungkuk.

Yamanaka Noriko, ibu Ino, melirik Sakura sebelum mengerjap. Dengan wajah heran pula Sasuke menyaksikan Sakura yang melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum lebar. Seperti saling mengenal saja.

"Kau ... ." Noriko menunjuk Sakura sebelum menutup mulut dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Bukankah kau polisi wanita yang terkenal di media sosial itu? Inspektur cantik yang menembaki teroris internasional saat peristiwa bom bunuh diri di Amaguriama!"

Mendengar itu, Sasuke menaikkan alis. Ia tahu ia memang tidak begitu peduli dengan hal-hal yang baginya tak penting, tapi jika sampai seorang pembawa acara terkenal seperti Noriko mengetahui tentang Sakura, maka ia menyimpulkan bahwa ia memang terlalu menutup mata. Bukan soal terkenalnya Sakura di media sosial, tetapi informasi bahwa Sakura-lah yang menembaki teroris membuatnya ... terpana? Ia tak menyangka kalau Sakura memang sesinting itu dan ia baru ingat berita tahun lalu tentang seorang polisi MPD yang dengan heroiknya menembaki para teroris.

Jadi ... itu Haruno Sakura.

Baiklah, ia tetap tak senang, tapi ia akui bahwa mulut Sakura yang sering mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tak menyenangkan itu sepadan dengan nyalinya. Tadinya, ia pikir Sakura adalah wanita yang isi kepalanya kosong dan hanya bisa bicara.

"Bagaimana bisa kau seberani itu?" tanya Noriko.

Sakura sejenak menatap kedua mata wanita cantik itu. "Saat itu aku baru putus dengan mantan kekasihku, jadi menembaki para teroris kupikir juga bisa kujadikan pelampiasan kekesalan," jawabnya.

Semua orang kecuali Gaara mendelik mendengarnya. Di titik itu, Sasuke percaya Sakura memang gila dalam arti harafiah. Wanita itu memiliki nafsu membunuh ketika hatinya terganggu. Sungguh tak dapat dipercaya! Namun, ada hal yang lebih mengganggunya saat itu dan ia sadar bahwa Sakura juga memiliki pemikiran sama saat mata keduanya bertemu.

"O, ya, aku turut berduka cita atas kematian ayah Anda," ujar Sakura dengan nada datar.

Ibunda Ino tersenyum tenang.

"Mungkin sudah takdirnya, bukan?"

 **XxX**

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke melihat betapa seriusnya raut wajah Sakura saat sang inspektur wanita duduk terdiam sambil menatap lurus ke depan. Malam itu, mereka sedang berkumpul di markas besar NPA, di mana Kakashi dan Temari juga berada di sana. Temari yang telah mengenal baik Sakura pun memahami kalau ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran anak buahnya itu. Hanya saja, ia membiarkannya merenung sebab memang begitulah kebiasaan Sakura. Sakura akan menarik diri sejenak sebelum ia kembali dengan hasil perumusan masalahnya.

Sementara yang lain sedang bersantai minum sake dan Gaara tampak sedang berbincang dengan Tenten, Sasuke duduk persis di depan Sakura. Pria itu tak memedulikan Kakashi yang mengajak Temari duduk berdua dan ia hanya tertarik dengan sikap Sakura saat itu. Pandangan Sasuke teralih pada jari-jari Sakura yang sedang diketuk-ketukkan di meja. Sikap itu jelas adalah sikap yang diperlihatkan saat seseorang sedang dalam pemikiran yang dalam hingga gelisah dan Sasuke tahu bahwa wanita di hadapannya sedang menahan sesuatu.

"Aku harus menemui tim forensik," ujar Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Tidak sekarang dan ini adalah perintah," balas Sasuke.

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Sakura merasa geram. Pria itu sungguh pandai merusak suasana hatinya yang memang sedang kacau. Ia benar-benar kewalahan saat berperang dengan kecurigaannya sendiri sebab saat ini ia menemukan sesuatu yang bertentangan.

"Dengar, aku tak akan melarangmu untuk memasukkan nama Yamanaka Noriko sebagai orang yang mungkin memiliki hubungan buruk dengan Dan Kato!" kata Sasuke.

Sakura pun dibuat terperangah oleh ucapan sang kapten. Ia merasa sedikit lega ketika akhirnya Sasuke memberi kebebasan sehingga ia tak perlu memberontak dengan sikap seakan tak peduli seperti yang ia lakukan sebelum ini sebab rupanya Sasuke memiliki kecurigaan yang sama. Bagaimana tidak? Normalnya, seorang anak akan langsung menangis atau setidaknya menampakkan raut berduka ketika orang tuanya meninggal, apalagi dengan cara sekeji itu. Namun, Noriko tampak tak terganggu dan malah berbicara dengan nada ceria. Pembicaraannya pun berpusat mengenai Sakura, bukannya langsung bertanya bagaimana perkembangan kasus ini.

Tatapan mata Noriko begitu dingin dan ketika Sakura mengungkapkan bela sungkawa, wanita itu dengan tenangnya mengatakan bahwa kematian Dan adalah takdir. Sebenarnya, perkataan Noriko tidak salah; kematian memang bagian dari takdir akhir dari perjalanan manusia. Namun, bukan berarti manusia tidak akan tidak merasa kehilangan.

"Tapi, Noriko berada di Afrika Selatan sebelumnya. Ya ... ." Sakura menggedikkan pundak. "Orang lain bisa melakukan bagian seseorang. Itu mungkin saja, hanya ... bagaimana perasaan Ino saat dia tahu ibunya dicurigai?" gumamnya.

Salah satu sudut bibir Sasuke tersungging.

"Singkirkan perasaan subyektifmu jika kau ingin bekerja dengan profesional!" ujarnya, "Apa ini karena kalian sudah terlibat pembicaraan yang bersahabat? Sebagai salah satu penegak hukum, harusnya kau memahami itu, maka kau akan bisa bersikap adil."

Sontak, pandangan Sakura menajam dan menghujam Sasuke. Pria itu tak nampak gentar; ia justru balik menatapnya sinis.

"Sebagai salah satu penegak hukum, kau juga seharusnya tahu bagaimana untuk bersikap adil!" balas Sakura.

Alis Sasuke terangkat.

"Keadilan adalah kesadaran, bukan hanya perorangan, tapi juga yang mencakup kemanusiaan," ujar Sakura. "Keadilan yang kau maksud melupakan bahwa Yamanaka Ino masih remaja. Bagaimana bisa kau menuntut seseorang berusia 17 tahun agar berpikir seperti seseorang berusia 27 tahun? Dia sudah terguncang dengan menyaksikan jenazah kakeknya saat seharusnya dia masih bersenang-senang. Lalu, apa yang kau harapkan? Apa dia harus lebih terguncang dengan kenyataan bahwa ibunya dicurigai? Menurutmu, itu manusiawi?"

Keheningan merayap untuk beberapa saat, sedangkan mata mereka saling menapakkan sorot menantang. Sasuke tak berlama-lama menatap Sakura sebab tanpa tahu mengapa, ia merasakan ada suatu ancaman aneh dalam pancaran mata hijau bening milik wanita itu. Maka, ia pun melirik ke kanan sebelum ia kembali melihat Sakura.

"Itu kenapa kau menahan diri. Tidak, Haruno! Kali ini, aku tak akan membiarkanmu menahan diri!" desis Sasuke, "Sebab hukum positif terkadang tidak mempertimbangkan apa yang kau pikirkan. Jika kau melepas kemungkinan tentang Noriko, apa itu akan adil bagi calon tersangka lain? Dan, kau jangan lupa bahwa tidak semua remaja dapat bersenang-senang!"

Terhadap perkataan Sasuke, Sakura berusaha menyembunyikan bagaimana rahangnya mengeras atau bagaimana ia berusaha untuk tidak mengepalkan tangan. Namun, sebelum ia membalas ucapan Sasuke, ponselnya berdering. Nama Yakushi Kabuto, kepala tim forensik, muncul di layar telepon genggamnya dan ia menunjukkannya pada Sasuke. Pria itu memberi isyarat padanya untuk menjawab panggilan Kabuto.

"Inspektur Haruno di sini ... Baiklah, kami akan segera ... Oh! Tentu, dengan senang hati," ujarnya, "Hasil forensik kedua sudah keluar dan Yakushi akan ke sini," katanya pada Sasuke.

Dari kabar itu, Sasuke tahu bahwa akan ada hal serius. Tak biasanya tim forensik yang mendatangi polisi penyidik sebab lazimnya polisi penyidiklah yang menghampiri, bahkan sampai mengejar. Maka, dengan segera pula Sakura melaporkan hal ini pada kedua _Superintendent_ yang sedang nampak akur itu.

"Maaf jika aku mengganggu," godanya.

Temari sontak menjauhkan dirinya dari Kakashi, sementara pria itu hanya menghela napas. Entah sampai kapan Temari akan bersikap seakan menjauhinya.

"Kau sama sekali tidak mengganggu," jawab Temari.

"Sebenarnya sedikit," sahut Kakashi, bermaksud bercanda yang dibalas dengan delikan sang mantan istri. "Tapi, aku yakin gangguan ini akan setimpal dengan informasi yang kau bawa, Inspektur Haruno."

Dengusan geli pun lepas dari rongga hidung Sakura. Ia memang telah lama tahu bahwa Hatake Kakashi adalah seorang pria flamboyan, namun berani menggoda mantan istri di depan anak buah tentunya menjadi hal yang menggelikan bagi Sakura. Ia semakin yakin bahwa NPA dipenuhi oleh orang-orang gila, termasuk Sasuke yang gila hormat. Menurutnya.

"Kepala Tim Forensik, Yakushi Kabuto, akan tiba sepuluh menit lagi. Dia akan membawa hasil akhir tes DNA," jawab Sakura.

Sepasang mantan suami-istri itu mengernyit sebelum saling melempar pandangan. Mereka sama herannya dengan Sasuke ketika mendengar informasi itu. Maka, mereka pun memanggil dan mengumpulkan semua anggota tim penyidik kasus pembunuhan Dan. Kini, semua polisi penyidik duduk di seputar meja kayu berbentuk persegi panjang.

Semua orang terdiam dan hanyut dalam kontemplasi masing-masing, namun intinya, apa yang sedang ada dalam benak mereka sama. Dari semua yang ada di sana, tak satu pun yang pernah merasakan atmosfer yang berbeda seperti sekarang. Masalahnya, tes DNA untuk penyelidikan kasus pembunuhan biasanya cukup dilakukan sekali. Hasil tes DNA tim forensik tak pernah main-main dan 99 persen akurat. Mereka tak habis pikir ketika kali ini tes itu dilakukan sampai dua kali.

Tak lama mereka menanti dalam keheningan, tiga anggota tim forensik yang dikepalai oleh Yakushi Kabuto, pria berambut perak dan berkacamata bulat, datang. Mereka hadir sedikit terlambat dengan alasan persiapan yang tak biasa. Tak ayal, alasan itu semakin membuat setiap polisi penyidik di sana saling melempar tatapan bartanya-tanya.

"Selamat malam. Sebenarnya, kami berencana memberikan hasil itu besok pagi, tapi dengan pertimbangan khusus, maka kami terpaksa memberitahukannya selarut ini," ujar Kabuto membuka pembicaraan.

"Pertimbangan khusus macam apa yang Anda maksud?" tanya Temari tak sabar.

Ketiga anggota tim forensik itu saling bertatapan, kemudian Kabuto mengeluarkan sebuah amplop besar berwarna coklat dan menyerahkannya kepada Sasuke selaku ketua tim penyidik. Sang kapten segera membuka amplop itu dan membaca isinya. Semua orang menunggu, sementara Sakura mengerutkan alisnya saat melihat Sasuke nampak berkali-kali membaca lembar-lembar hasil tes DNA tersebut.

"Kalian tahu bahwa kasus ini adalah kasus serius yang melibatkan seorang direktur _Freeport_ ," ujar Sasuke, membuat semua orang tak menegang. "Bagaimana bisa kalian bermain-main?" lanjutnya sambil membanting kertas-kertas itu ke atas meja.

Ketiga anggota tim forensik tersebut langsung tergagap sebelum menunduk. Sebenarnya, mereka ingin sekali balik membentak Sasuke, namun reputasi sang kapten menahan mereka. Temari dan Kakashi hanya bersedekap sebab kasus ini memang telah mereka limpahkan sepenuhnya kepada tim yang mereka buat dan mereka hanya berperan sebagai pengawas sekaligus penasihat. Hanya Sakura yang berani mengambil sikap dengan meraih kertas-kertas yang dibanting Sasuke.

Sakura sejenak melirik Sasuke yang sedang menatap tajam ke arah Kabuto sambil mengepalkan tangan. Dengan sungguh-sungguh, ia merapikan dan menyusun ulang hasil tes itu, lalu membacanya.

"Maaf, Kapten Uchiha," ujar Kabuto, "Ini mengapa kami sampai perlu melakukan dua kali tes DNA. Kami sendiri tidak habis pikir, tapi kami tidak bermain-main dan inilah hasilnya."

Setelah membaca hasil tes pertama dan kedua hingga kembali memastikan ulang, Sakura terbelalak. Ia berkali-kali mengatur napas sambil memejamkan mata, membuat yang lain merasa cemas. Mereka tahu bahwa pasti ada yang salah dengan hasilnya.

"Bisakah aku melihat rekaman CCTV itu lagi?" tanya Sakura.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Kakashi.

"Aku ingin memastikan kalau ada anjing yang terbunuh karena ...," Sakura membuang napas pelan-pelan, "hasil tes DNA ini menunjukkan bahwa darah segar yang ditemukan adalah darah anjing."

Semua orang kecuali tim forensik dan Sasuke terkesiap mendengar penuturan Sakura. Bahkan, Temari dan Kakashi sampai terbelalak tak percaya. Pantas saja Sasuke sampai semarah itu.

Kiba mengatupkan matanya erat-erat. Ia mengingat kejadian di mana Akamaru bertingkah aneh dan melolong di malam pertama penyelidikan mereka. Ia pun mengutarakan hal tersebut di hadapan semua orang, lalu mengatakan bahwa sikap Akamaru adalah sikap seekor anjing yang sedang sedih dan gelisah.

"Itu tidak mungkin!" sela Kankuro di tengah kebingungan mereka.

"Tapi, hasilnya berkata lain, Sersan!" geram Sakura, "Itu mengapa semua harus dipastikan kembali."

"Aku sendiri dan Kankuro yang melihat rekaman CCTV itu. Kau bahkan telah melihatnya juga, Inspektur Haruno," sela Sasuke dengan nada bicara tajam. "Apa ada lagi yang meragukanku? Kalau iya, baiklah, kita akan saksikan bersama," lanjut Sasuke.

Segera setelahnya, Sasuke mengutus Kankuro untuk menyiapkan semua peralatan yang dibutuhkan untuk menyaksikan rekaman itu. Kini, semua orang sedang melihat dengan seksama, bahkan ada beberapa bagian yang diperlambat agar Sasuke dapat menjelaskan setiap rinci kejadian. Betapa terkejutnya mereka saat mengetahui bahwa memang tidak ada anjing yang terbunuh. Ino bahkan tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa ada anjing yang mati atau semacamnya sebab mereka memang tidak memelihara anjing.

Sakura juga teringat akan hasil penyelidikannya bersama Tenten dan kini ia mendiskusikannya bersama Kiba. Keduanya mendapatkan hasil dan kesimpulan yang sama: tidak ada ceceran darah di dekat pagar maupun tanaman pembatas. Darah yang ditemukan memang hanya sampai lima meter dari halaman belakang rumah Dan.

"Apa mungkin pelaku telah membawa darah anjing yang dibunuh sebelum ia mendatangi rumah Dan Kato?" tanya Sasuke setelah ia berhasil menguasai diri.

"Kurasa tidak, Kapten. Jika memang darah itu berasal dari bangkai anjing yang mati beberapa saat sebelum kejadian, maka beberapa aspeknya akan berbeda, termasuk dengan mudah-sulitnya melakukan tes darah itu. Darah yang kami temukan adalah darah yang keluar dari tubuh yang terluka di kisaran waktu kejadian. Dengan kata lain, darah itu masih segar," jawab Kabuto.

Semua yang mereka ketahui malam itu terasa seperti omong kosong besar, namun mereka tahu siapa Yakushi Kabuto. Kepala tim forensik itu belum pernah melakukan kesalahan dan karena keahliannya itu banyak kasus pembunuhan yang segera terungkap.

Darah anjing yang ditemukan sungguh menjadi sebuah tanda tanya besar. Semua rekaman CCTV yang Sasuke maupun yang Kiba tunjukkan, tak ada satu pun yang menunjukkan adanya anjing terbunuh. Tidak juga dengan pelaku yang nampak mempersiapkan sesuatu di balik pakaiannya dan bahkan mereka yakin bahwa kaki pelaku terluka akibat perlawanan keras yang sempat dilakukan oleh Dan.

Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana semua ini bisa terjadi. Kebisuan yang berlangsung di antara mereka adalah sebuah tanda bahwa mereka masih mencoba memproses semua informasi yang ada. Pemikiran mereka masih merangkak demi mencapai tahap peyelidikan berikutnya.

o

o

o

o

o

 **Bersambung...**

 _ **A/N:** Haaaai... Wah, kayaknya ffn lagi sepi, ya. Tapi tak apa, saya masih semangat meneruskan cerita demi kalian yang masih membaca. Semoga kalian suka yaaa..._

 _ **Image28:** Hohoho... Sasuke di sini emang agak dinistakan. Jadi, supaya dia tahu gimana rasanya dilawan sama cewek._

 _ **Nejes:** Amiiin #lho. Apakah mereka bakal bisa bekerja sama? Ikutin ceritanya hahahaha._

 _ **Ash Shey:** Huhuhu iya, Sasuke agak senewen ngadepin Sakura. Tapi kalau Deidara pelakunya... mungkin gak ya? Dia kan yang nganterin Ino pulang dari pesta hehehehe._

 _ **Lacus Clyne 123:** Um... GaaSaku, ya? Kayaknya no cinta segitiga di sini hehehehe... Lebih berat dari _**A Way** _? Bisa jadi, cuma bentuk interaksinya aja yang beda 'warna' kali ya hohoho._

 _ **Gekkana87:** Halo! Hehehe. Makasih, ya, udah hadir lagi dan saya bahagia cerita saya dibilang fantastis. Btw, saya malah gak begitu suka baca cerita-cerita genre _crime _. Mungkin karena pengalaman dari kerjaan lama kali, ya, di mana saya harus nyari berita, lalu saya kerja di kantor advokat beberapa waktu kemudian hehehe. Cuma jd kulinya aja kok. Soal polisi2 itu saya nanya-nanya aja sama temen-temen polisi hahahahahaha. Btw, kalau_ **A Way** _itu kasus perdata yang berkembang ke pidana sih, jadi memang sedikit rumit, tapi banyak terjadi. Gpp gak selalu meninggalkan jejak, yang penting kamu puas dengan perkembangan cerita-cerita saya hohoho. Tetep ikutin, ya!_

 _Akhir kata, saya selalu nunggu_ review _kalian dan saya harap kalian pada bangkit #heh. Muah!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 _Pria tua itu meremas selembar koran yang berisi berita terbaru tentang kasus kematian Dan Kato, sementara senyum sinisnya tersungging. Ah, alangkah sulit dimengerti takdir ini! Entah untuk apa sayatan-sayatan dan pukulan-pukulan itu musti merenggut nyawa pria tua bangka bau tanah, sedangkan seharusnya Dan bisa mati dengan tenang di hari tuanya._

 _Ia kembali membaca hasil tes DNA yang disimpan sebagai arsip, lalu mendengus. Mungkin selembar kertas yang telah mengguncangkan mental para polisi itulah yang membuatnya berpikir bahwa mungkin begini cara kerja alam memberi keadilan. Meski demikian, masih saja ada sesuatu yang mengganjal yang tidak menyenangkan bagi nuraninya._

 _"Orochimaru-_ sensei _," sapa seorang pria._

 _Si pria tua berambut hitam panjang menoleh. Ia tersenyum._

 _"Kabuto."_

 **MADDENING RIDDLES**

o

o

o

o

o

 **Riddles #4: The Untamable Ally.**

Empat kasus pembunuhan lain tidak serumit ini. Setidaknya, masih ada petunjuk yang menjadi titik terang. Namun, kasus Dan benar-benar di luar semua akal. Baru empat hari penyelidikan berjalan, tim Sasuke serasa dilempar ke sebuah dunia di mana mereka seakan dipermainkan. Bukan pula mereka yang mengendalikan permainan, melainkan si pelaku yang seolah menciptakan dunia itu.

Sasuke memejamkan mata, memusatkan seluruh konsentrasinya pada apa yang sedang ia hadapi. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana hanya satu orang saja mampu membuat kalang kabut delapan polisi penyelidik. Entah bagaimana cara si pelaku melakukan ini semua, terutama soal darah anjing itu.

Sakura, sebagai satu-satunya orang yang masih memiliki rasa optimis dibanding yang lain, memandang rekannya satu persatu. Saat itu, mereka berada di markas yang khusus disediakan oleh NPA untuk tim Sasuke. Mereka semua sedang berkutat menyidik barang-barang bukti, termasuk data-data calon tersangka. Sayang, sang ketua justru seperti kehilangan keyakinan.

"Jadi, hanya begini saja rasa percaya dirimu?" ejeknya.

Seperti sihir, kata-katanya membuat kelima polisi NPA berhenti dari apa pun yang sedang mereka kerjakan. Hanya Gaara yang tidak merasa ketakutan dan tetap meneruskan tugasnya. Ia memang tak peduli jika dunia runtuh; misi adalah nomor wahid.

Sebuah tatapan melesat bagai pisau berburu; tatapan yang Sasuke tujukan pada satu-satunya inspektur wanita di sana. Hatinya semakin mendidih ketika Sakura sama sekali tak terpengaruh layaknya polisi lain yang nyalinya langsung terlumat habis hanya oleh matanya saja.

"Yang ingin kukatakan adalah ... kenapa kita tak segera bergerak untuk memanggil saksi-saksi yang sudah ada di dalam daftar?" imbuh Sakura.

Sasuke menaikkan salah satu alis.

"Seorang inspektur yang telah mengikuti seminar Interpol mengatakan ini ... sungguh mengesankan!" balas Sasuke.

Sang kapten tak akan mau mengikuti cara kerja Sakura yang menurutnya kurang perhitungan. Tidak mungkin baginya untuk langsung memanggil para saksi calon tersangka sebelum mempelajari sedikit seluk-beluk mereka. Lagipula, ia merasa tak memiliki kewajiban untuk mengikuti apa kata Sakura sebab dialah yang memimpin di sini.

Melihat adanya pertanda tak baik di antara keduanya, Naruto mulai gelisah. Ia tak pernah melihat sang kapten kehilangan muka sebelum bertemu dengan Haruno Sakura. Jujur, ada sisi lain di hatinya yang melihat hal ini sebagai sesuatu yang menarik. Namun, tetap saja ia tak mungkin membiarkan kemurkaan sang kapten dilampiaskan begitu saja. Bagaimanapun juga, ia pernah menyaksikan Sasuke marah besar karena kinerja lamban para anak buahnya.

"Inspektur Haruno," sela Naruto, "aku setuju denganmu untuk segera bergerak secepatnya, tapi tunggulah setidaknya sampai besok!"

"Kupikir itu benar, Senpai," tambah Gaara, "tapi kau bisa mengisi _waktu luang_ mu yang sangat banyak ini untuk menjenguk nyonya Tsunade. Kau _tak_ punya banyak hal yang _pantas_ dikerjakan, bukan?"

Usulan Gaara tak ubahnya seperti minyak tanah yang disiramkan pada bara. Andai saja wanti-wanti Kakashi untuk tidak "menghilangkan kepercayaan" MPD bisa ia abaikan, maka saat itu juga ia akan menarik kerah si pemuda berambut merah dan melemparnya ke luar jendela. Emosinya memancing semua bayangan kejam tentang Gaara yang meregang nyawa di jalanan beraspal di bawah sana.

Andai saja. Andai saja.

Beruntung, kepatuhan yang hebatnya masih sanggup ia pertahankan tak membuatnya menjadi pelaku pembunuhan ketujuh tahun ini. Ia tak harus membaca namanya sendiri di _headline_ berita maupun surat kabar.

"Benar juga," ujar Sakura.

Bagus! Sasuke juga ingin melemparnya.

"Adakah perintahku yang mengharuskanmu menemui Tsunade?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada mengancam.

Keduanya beradu pandang, ingin tahu siapa yang lebih tahan lama dalam pertandingan kecil ini. Deretan sumpah serapah mengentak gendang telinga Sasuke sendiri, yang mana tak akan bisa mereka dengar, ketika lawannya tak sedikit pun mengalihkan pandangan. Bola mata hijau itu seperti rumput liar yang tak mati dengan mudah hanya karena diinjak. Mereka bertahan menantang buasnya kekesalan Sasuke.

Tanpa membalas perkataan pria itu, Sakura menunjukkan lencananya untuk mengingatkan perihal otoritas yang dimiliki MPD. Sasuke harus ingat bahwa NPA bakal tetap mengirim perayu-perayu dari Departemen Komunikasi untuk menaklukkan hati MPD. Namun, ia sedikit terhenyak ketika pria itu melangkah dan berdiri begitu dekat di depannya, bahkan terlalu dekat.

"Kau," ujarnya sambil menunjuk dahi Sakura, "tetaplah berada di bawah kepemimpinanku dalam kasus ini!"

"Kalau begitu, kau hanya punya dua pilihan: merengek pada Superintendent-mu atau membiarkanku melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan," balas Sakura, "karena aku bisa memprovokasi Sabaku Temari untuk membatalkan semuanya dan MPD akan melakukannya sendiri."

Mendengar itu, Sasuke mengingat nama-nama binatang apa saja yang memiliki sifat licik. Rupanya berita mengenai Sakura yang jago bernegosiasi hingga menekan bukanlah isapan jempol belaka. Ia tak mengira bahwa bekerjasama dengan polisi MPD akan begini merepotkan, atau memang karena yang ia hadapi adalah Haruno Sakura. Ia tak tahu.

Uchiha Sasuke bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa Tenten yang biasa selalu mendukungnya sekarang hanya diam saja dan malah mengulum senyum. Tidak hanya itu, Tenten juga terlihat sering berdekatan dengan Gaara. Ia tak senang dengan ini, dengan bagaimana salah satu anak buah andalannya mulai berpihak pada kedua polisi MPD sialan. Sementara itu, Naruto hanya mengangkat tangan sebab ia juga tak bisa membujuk Sakura.

"Baik, kau dan _aku_ akan menemui Tsunade," katanya.

Sakura memiringkan kepala. "Apa kau benar-benar tidak bisa sedetik saja berpisah dariku?" celanya.

Kali ini, tawa-tawa yang meskipun masih tertahan dari para anak buahnya pun lebih terdengar jelas. Untung saja Sasuke masih mempertahankan kewibawaannya dengan tidak meneriaki mereka. Ia hanya berjalan mendahului Sakura.

 **XxX**

Di markas besar MPD, Temari duduk di kursi singgasananya sambil memegangi kening. Sudah cukup kepeningannya hari ini! Belum ada satu pun kabar kemajuan yang ia harapkan tentang empat kasus pembunuhan misterius sebelumnya. Sekarang, Kakashi memperburuk harinya dengan tiba-tiba muncul di sana.

Sejak terjalinnya kerjasama itu, Kakashi semakin sering menampakkan diri, sementara sebelum ini mereka hanya bertemu jika sang mantan suami berniat menjenguk anak-anak mereka. Itu pun sangat jarang. Temari memang tidak ingin sering-sering berjumpa dengannya.

"Aku membawa sesuatu untuk Nao dan Yuki," ujar pria itu sambil menunjukkan dua buah kotak berbalut bungkus kertas warna coklat. "Aku ingat mereka akan memasuki tahun ajaran baru."

"Kau bisa langsung menemui mereka," balas Temari.

Si pria berambut perak diam. Ia memang tak berniat untuk membalas perkataan dingin sang mantan istri. Tak ada gunanya juga. Maka, ia langsung saja meletakkan dua kotak itu di atas meja yang terletak di ujung ruangan Temari, lalu ia duduk di seberang meja wanita itu.

Sesekali, suara klakson bus kota yang bersahutan dengan detak jarum jam dinding terdengar seperti semakin menenggelamkan suara mereka. Sama seperti Kakashi yang tak berniat untuk meneruskan obrolan tadi, Temari pun tak berkeinginan untuk bertanya sesuatu yang bersifat basa-basi. Ia sungguh tak memerlukan itu meski mereka telah bercerai cukup lama.

Kakashi yang memahami watak Temari pun akhirnya memilih untuk melihat sebuah papan putih di mana di sana terdapat coretan Temari. Coretan perumusan kasus-kasus pembunuhan di tahun ini. Semua pemetaan itu bermuara pada satu kesimpulan sementara yang dilingkari oleh Temari.

"Aku sempat berpikir bahwa empat kasus termasuk kasus pembunuhan Dan dilakukan oleh satu orang. Orang yang sama," ujarnya sambil menunjuk kata _pembunuhan berantai_ yang dilingkari itu. "Tapi, aku tahu kau setengah tak yakin karena bukti-bukti maupun jejak yang ditinggalkan pelaku dari masing-masing kasus berbeda."

Temari melayangkan delikan tajam. Memang benar yang Kakashi katakan, namun ia tak suka jika Kakashi yang mengatakannya. Pria itu masih saja bertingkah seolah seperti seseorang yang paling bisa memahaminya.

"Apa ada bokong anak buahku yang harus kupukul?" tanyanya.

"Nah." Kakashi menggerakkan telunjuknya ke kiri dan kanan. "Kenapa kau berpikir kalau aku mengetahuinya dari anak buahmu?"

Temari bungkam. Kakashi bukan seorang pembohong yang baik, kecuali saat ia harus membuat alasan untuk membatalkan janji kencan atau apa pun yang berkaitan dengan kehidupan pribadi mereka. Dulu.

Dulu!

Mungkin inilah mengapa ia selalu berusaha untuk meminimalisir intensitas pertemuan mereka dan membiarkan Kakashi hanya bertemu dengan anak-anak, sementara ia akan memilih berdiam di kamar atau pergi keluar. Mencela keburukan Kakashi memang akan memuaskan, tapi mengingatnya terasa tidak menyenangkan.

"Selamat siang, Komisaris ... oh, maafkan aku!" Seseorang menginterupsi.

"Tak apa, Aoba. Komisaris Hatake akan segera kembali ke markasnya," jawab Temari.

Di saat mulut Aoba sedikit menganga karena hendak mengatakan sesuatu, Kakashi menyela, "Berikan aku lima belas menit! Ada hal penting yang berhubungan dengan kasus Dan Kato yang harus kubicarakan."

"Lima belas menit, Aoba," timpal Temari.

Sang polisi muda mengangguk, kemudian menutup pintu dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Katakan!" Temari memasang wajah serius.

Kakashi memberikan hasil laporan dari Naruto. Ia memang sengaja dan secara pribadi meminta Naruto untuk mengawasi Sasuke dan Sakura sehingga ia dapat mengetahui apakah kerjasama ini berjalan dengan baik. Sayangnya, hasilnya tidak memuaskan. Dalam laporan itu disebutkan bahwa masing-masing anak buah andalan mereka selalu berselisih. Lebih tepatnya, Sakura acap kali membuat Sasuke naik darah dan sebaliknya, Sasuke juga tak pernah menghargai pendapat Sakura.

Di sisi lain, Temari juga menyadari bahwa dua anak buah andalan tak selamanya dapat sejalan, apalagi keduanya berasal dari departemen yang boleh dikatakan tak punya hubungan baik yang disebabkan oleh kedua pemimpinnya. Sasuke dan Sakura sama-sama memiliki sifat dominan dan superior yang tak menguntungkan bagi kondisi saat ini.

"Aku berpikir tentang taruhan," ujar Temari.

Kakashi menaikkan alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Kalau aku bisa mengendalikan mereka, maka selanjutnya kau harus melepaskan Sasuke agar ia ditempatkan di MPD, tapi kalau kau yang bisa membuat mereka bekerjasama dengan baik dengan caramu, maka-"

"Kau harus rujuk denganku," potong Kakashi.

"Apa?"

Temari memalingkan wajah dan tergagap ketika ia melihat keseriusan yang ditunjukkan Kakashi. Ia masih ingat bagaimana wajah dan sorot mata pria itu saat ia sedang tidak bermain-main. Namun, bukan tak mungkin kalau Kakashi sedang menggodanya demi kepuasan pribadi.

"Aku tahu kau senang menyesatkan orang lain dengan perkataanmu, tapi-"

Sekali lagi, Kakashi menyela. Katanya, "Kau tahu aku tidak bercanda."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau yang menginginkan perceraian itu, bukan aku! Aku menandatanginya karena kau begitu tersiksa dengan pernikahan kita, tapi ... kalau kau berpikir bahwa aku benar-benar setuju, maka kau salah. Aku hanya mundur sejenak sampai aku mendapatkan kesempatan agar anak-anak kembali padaku," ujar Kakashi, "dan inilah waktunya."

Harus Temari akui bahwa hatinya berdesir. Meski begitu, ia masih tak bisa menerimanya, mengingat bagaimana dulu Kakashi bermain belakang dengan wanita lain yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Mei Terumi, anak kedua Dan Kato. Maka, bisa ia simpulkan bahwa semangat Kakashi untuk memecahkan kasus ini mungkin tak lebih dari sekedar caranya untuk tetap berdekatan dengan wanita itu sekaligus mendapatkan kembali anak-anak mereka. Kakashi tahu bahwa anak-anak selalu lebih memilih untuk ikut Temari.

Karena ingatan itu pula hatinya seperti tertusuk belati. Ia tak menyangka bahwa ia akan kembali menjumpai perasaan benci yang sempat berhasil ia buang walau sedikit saja.

"Baik," katanya.

Dalam hati, ia bersumpah akan memenangkan taruhan ini agar Kakashi tahu bahwa ia tak bisa dipermainkan. Ia bukanlah Temari yang Kakashi kenal lima belas tahun lalu.

Sebelum pembicaraan mereka berlanjut, Aoba kembali masuk dan meminta maaf karena ia kembali sebelum waktu yang mereka minta. Situasi daruratlah yang membuatnya nekat masuk, bahkan tanpa memedulikan keberadaan Kakashi.

"Lanjutkan!" perintah Temari.

"Tim Shino dan tim Neji telah berhasil menangkap pelaku kasus pembunuhan Ajisai dan pembunuhan Mirai. Salah satu pelaku sedang dirawat setelah inspektur Neji menembaknya karena sempat terjadi konfrontasi," lapor Aoba.

"Suruh kedua tim menghadapku setelah urusan mereka selesai! Terima kasih, Aoba," jawab Temari.

Sepeninggal Aoba, sepasang mantan suami-istri itu saling bertatapan. Mereka tahu bahwa kemungkinan pembunuhan berantai menipis.

 **XxX**

Sasuke dan Sakura sedang menuju rumah sakit di mana Tsunade dirawat. Pria itu sesekali melirik Sakura dan berpikir apakah wanita itu memiliki sedikit saja rasa empati. Situasi yang tengah mereka hadapi bukanlah situasi yang menyenangkan. Mereka sama sekali tak mendapatkan bukti fisik nyata yang lebih jelas selain benda-benda tanpa sidik jari. Kini, wanita itu malah asyik tersenyum-senyum sambil memainkan ponselnya.

Berkomunikasi dengan kekasih di tengah tugas sungguh tidak profesional, sedangkan selama ini Sakura selalu bersikap sok setia pada tugas. Sasuke mendecih saat membayangkan hal itu, atau mungkin ia mendecih pada dirinya sendiri. Untuk apa pula ia memikirkan hal ini, padahal di antara mereka tak ada pembicaraan yang tepat untuk mengisi kebungkaman?

"Apa kau tak pernah memutar musik? Mobilmu seperti makam raja-raja. Sunyi, mencekam, dan sakral," komentar Sakura.

"Aku tak memerlukannya."

"Dingin sekali! Bagaimana kau akan mendapatkan istri kelak?" ejek wanita itu.

"Aku juga tak perlu."

"Wow, jangan-jangan kau gay!"

"Bisakah kita diam?"

Dan, begitulah perjalanan mereka. Keduanya hanyut dalam pemikiran dan kegiatan masing-masing. Sejujurnya, Sasuke tersinggung oleh tuduhan Sakura soal dirinya yang menyukai sesama jenis. Ia masih menyukai wanita, hanya saja bukan wanita yang banyak bicara, apalagi yang terlalu berani mengomentarinya. Terserah saja jika ia dibilang sebagai pria tiran!

Perjalanan sunyi mereka pun berakhir begitu gedung rumah sakit nampak di depan mata. Mereka bergegas dari tempat parkir ke paviliun rumah sakit di mana sebuah ruang perawatan VVIP menampung Tsunade. Tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, tampaklah dua polisi NPA dan seorang pengawal Dan yang ditugaskan untuk mengawasi sedang menahan beberapa orang. Sasuke dan Sakura tahu bahwa orang-orang itu adalah para wartawan yang masih getol mencari berita tentang Tsunade.

Di satu sisi, wartawan juga berguna bagi polisi karena mereka kadang membantu mendapatkan informasi, namun tidak untuk kali ini. Pihak keluarga Dan Kato telah meminta polisi untuk menekan dan menahan pemberitaan tentang sang istri mendiang korban. Alasannya sama: kondisi Tsunade sedang tidak memungkinkan.

Sasuke menyeringai saat merasa dirinya menang atas Sakura yang bersikeras untuk tetap menemui Tsunade. Sementara itu, Sakura tak memedulikan bagaimana Sasuke menatapnya, seolah sedang mengatakan bahwa dirinya yang paling benar.

Melihat kedua orang yang dipentingkan dalam NPA dan MPD, kedua polisi pengawal dan ajudan Dan membungkuk. Wartawan pun dibuat kecewa dan jengkel karena hal itu.

"Inspektur Haruno ingin melakukan investigasi," ujar Sasuke dengan nada penuh sindiran.

Wanita itu menoleh pada Sasuke dan mengedip. "Aku tak ingat pernah mengatakannya. Aku hanya bilang kalau aku ingin menjenguk nyonya Tsunade."

Dua polisi NPA itu menatap Sasuke ragu-ragu. Mereka tak yakin akan mengizinkan karena mandat yang mereka terima sudah jelas. Baik pihak keluarga korban, dokter, maupun Kakashi, belum mengizinkan siapa pun untuk mencari informasi.

Sakura berdehem. "Agar kalian tahu," katanya dengan wajah sok memelas, "kapten Uchiha tak mengizinkanku melakukan apa-apa. Begini-begitu selalu salah sampai-sampai ia harus mengawasiku secara pribadi-"

"Aku tak bermaksud begitu!" desis Sakuke, menyela perkataan seenaknya itu.

"Tapi aku bosan, Kapten! Aku hanya ingin menjenguk. Lagipula, keluarga beliau tahu aku berteman baik dengan Ino-chan."

Sasuke tak tahan. Ingin rasanya ia menjambak rambutnya yang mencuat itu sampai rontok. Ia yakin ia tak pernah mendengar dari ibunya bahwa ia pernah disumpahi atau semacamnya, namun kehadiran Sakura sekarang terasa bagaikan kutukan. Bahkan, saat ini kedua polisi NPA yang pangkatnya bahkan di bawah Sakura saja berani terang-terangan tersenyum.

Berkurang sudah harga dirinya gara-gara inspektur sialan ini! Beruntung, seorang dokter datang dan menanyai apa keperluan mereka di sana sehingga Sasuke tak perlu meneriaki Sakura yang sedang menyampaikan jawaban. Alasannya _untuk menjenguk rekan_ pun dapat diterima oleh sang dokter dan mereka masuk ke ruangan Tsunade.

Di sana, mereka mengangguk pada Mei dan Noriko, lalu kedua putri Tsunade itu mempersilakan mereka untuk mendekati si saksi kunci. Tsunade pun menyambut mereka dengan seulas senyum lelah.

"Bagaimana keadaan Anda?" tanya Sakura lirih.

"Lebih baik. Terima kasih, Inspektur Haruno dan Kapten Uchiha," jawab Tsunade.

Kedua polisi itu saling melempar tatapan sekilas. "Anda ... sudah mengetahui nama kami?"

Kekehan ramah lepas dari bibir Tsunade. Wanita itu, meskipun sudah berumur, masih tampak menawan dan awet muda. Tak banyak kerutan di wajahnya, apalagi di bagian mata dan seputar bibir. Nyaris tidak ada.

"Bagaimana aku tak tahu? Ino kami selalu bercerita tentang kalian yang sering bertengkar," jawab Tsunade.

"Benar," sahut Mei, "Ino kami sangat menyukai Anda, Inspektur Haruno."

"Wah, aku sangat senang!" bala Sakura.

Dalam keadaan normal, mungkin Sasuke akan merasa bosan dengan obrolan para wanita. Ia tak pernah nyaman berada di tengahnya, namun kali ini ia memercayai Sakura. Cara wanita itu memang agak lamban, tapi toh berhasil saat ia gunakan pada Yamanaka Ino. Maka, sambil menunggu dan menyimak setiap rinci, ia pun duduk di kursi yang terletak di dekat pintu.

Awalnya, Sakura mengatakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang ia katakan pada para penjaga dan ia menjadi jengkel. Mungkin juga malu. Cara bicara Sakura seakan-akan menyiratkan bahwa ada sesuatu di antara mereka meski ia tahu Sakura hanya beralasan. Kemudian, Sakura mulai memuji kecantikan para wanita di keluarga Dan Kato.

Ya, wanita!

"Kau juga perlu merawat dirimu saat sudah mendekati usia tiga puluh, Nona," ujar Mei.

"Akan kupikirkan. Tapi, kurasa kecantikan kalian berasal dari hati," balas Sakura.

Demi Tuhan, Sasuke merinding mendengarnya! Pujian semacam itu selalu saja dilontarkan para wanita dan ia tak mengerti mengapa, sedangkan yang ia tahu wanita akan bangga ketika dirinya merasa lebih cantik daripada wanita lain.

"Tentunya juga karena kalian adalah keluarga yang bahagia," tambah Sakura. "Kebahagiaan akan memancarkan aura yang bagus."

Ketiga wanita cantik itu terkekeh, namun Sasuke memicing. Ia mulai mengawasi gerak-gerik ketiga wanita dalam keluarga Dan, juga gerak-gerik Sakura yang membuatnya tahu bahwa wanita itu memang sedang melaksanakan misinya.

"Kau benar, Haruno-san. Walau pertengkaran ...," Tsunade menghela napas dan tersenyum. "pertengkaran dan ketidakcocokan pasti terjadi dalam setiap keluarga, tapi semua itu seharusnya ... bisa diselesaikan. Ah, maksudku ... karena semua adalah keluarga, maka kasih sayang akan menyelesaikan segalanya."

Sakura terdiam, lalu ia mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Benar. Itu mengapa aku kagum pada Anda karena Anda dan putri-putri Anda yang sangat cantik ini tetap _tegar_ meski apa yang telah terjadi."

Mendengar itu, Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum, seakan ia sedang memuji kepintaran Sakura. Hal itu terbukti saat Noriko dan Mei tersenyum gugup, sementara tatapan Tsunade tampak kosong.

Tsunade mendesah berat. "Biasanya, Dan sedang bekerja di ruangannya di jam-jam ini ... sambil minum jahe hangat yang Shima buatkan dan aku akan sesekali mengingatkannya untuk beristirahat. Aku tak percaya dia ... sudah pergi," katanya.

"Pasti sangat berat untuk Anda, apalagi kejadian itu tak terduga," balas Sakura, "tapi yang terpenting adalah keluarga Anda tetap baik-baik saja."

"Apa Ibu tak melihat wajah pelaku?" sela Mei.

Sakura dan Sasuke menyumpah dalam hati. Pertanyaan Mei bisa mengacaukan rencana Sakura. Mereka berpikir kalau Mei terlalu terburu-buru dan tidak mengingat kondisi sang ibu, mentang-mentang Tsunade dapat berbicara panjang lebar. Namun, Sasuke juga tak bisa menyalahkannya. Ia tahu bahwa Mei sangat khawatir dan tidak sabar untuk mengungkap kasus ini.

Seperti yang ia duga, Tsunade mulai gelisah dan air matanya merebak. Jelas sekali ketakutan yang tergambar dalam wajahnya.

"Sudahlah, Nyonya! Sebaiknya Anda beristirahat," sela Sakura.

"Pria itu ... sepertinya aku tak pernah melihatnya, tapi aku juga tak yakin ... ." Tsunade menggeleng-geleng.

Tepat di saat Tsunade mulai memegangi dadanya, Mei beranjak dan memencet tombol pemanggil tim medis. Sambil menunggu, Mei dan Noriko mencoba menenangkan ibu mereka, sementara Sakura mundur dan berdiri di samping Sasuke sampai seorang dokter dan dua perawat datang.

Kedua polisi itu keluar dan menunggu di sana. Mereka harus tahu tentang status klinis Tsunade dari dokter yang khusus menganganinya. Tak lama, orang yang mereka tunggu akhirnya keluar dari ruangan Tsunade.

"Kami tim penyelidik kasus Dan Kato. Apa kami bisa mendapatkan penjelasan dari Anda tentang keadaan nyonya Tsunade?" Sasuke bertanya tanpa basa-basi.

Si dokter wanita menghela napas sebelum menatap Sasuke dan Sakura secara bergantian.

"Nyonya Tsunade telah lama memiliki penyakit jantung dan musibah itu memungkinkannya mengalami PTSD ( _Post Traumatic Stress Disorder_ ), namun hal ini harus dipastikan. Saat ini, dokter ahli kejiwaan juga sedang mengobservasi. Yang jelas ... perasaan trauma yang muncul setiap ia mencoba mengingat kejadian itu akan memancing penyakit jantungnya kambuh, bahkan bisa lebih buruk," ujar sang dokter ahli jantung.

 **XxX**

Setelah mendengarkan penjelasan dokter, Sasuke dan Sakura meninggalkan rumah sakit. Jujur, meski Sasuke menentang Sakura, ia sempat menaruh harapan bahwa dengan cara Sakura mereka akan mendapatkan titik yang lebih terang. Namun, seperti yang telah ia ketahui sebelumnya, satu-satunya saksi kunci harapan mereka sedang berada dalam keadaan yang lebih buruk dari apa yang mereka bayangkan. Polisi tidak diperbolehkan untuk menekan saksi, apalagi sampai merisikokan nyawanya.

Baik penyakit fisik maupun mental Tsunade benar-benar akan menempatkan para polisi di medan yang lebih berat. Akan tetapi, Sasuke telah mengantongi sedikit saja petunjuk yang ia dapatkan dari hasil pengamatannya selama Sakura berbincang dengan Tsunade dan kedua putrinya.

Ia pun melirik Sakura yang sedang menatap lurus ke depan. Wanita itu tidak lagi memainkan telepon genggam atau pun berkomentar tentang sesuatu. Garis wajahnya pun mengencang. Memang agak ajaib terdengar, tapi Sasuke telah sedikit memahami bahwa jika Sakura bersikap demikian, artinya wanita itu sedang serius memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku ingin makan takoyaki, _sih_ ," jawab Sakura.

"Ap- takoyaki?"

Sakura mengangguk, sementara Sasuke tak percaya jika Sakura hanya menginginkan jajanan dibandingkan makanan berat. Tadinya, ia pikir Sakura ingin makan sushi atau apa pun yang dijual di tempat yang lumayan mewah. Setidaknya, begitulah yang ia tahu tentang apa yang wanita dengan penampilan seperti Sakura akan pilih.

Entah mengapa, meski Sakura tidak mengenakan banyak riasan atau sesuatu yang berkilauan, ia tetap tampak glamor. Elegan. Dan, Sasuke bergidik karena ia secara tak sadar juga memuji wanita itu.

"Astaga, Uchiha-san, kita baru saja melewatkan kedai takoyaki langgananku!" seru Sakura.

Sasuke mendadak menginjak rem mobilnya.

"Apa sudah jauh?" tanyanya.

Sakura menggeleng, lalu menunjuk kedai takoyaki yang kira-kira berada 50 kaki di belakang mobil yang mereka kendarai. Sasuke memijit-mijit pangkal hidung, merasa bodoh dan dikerjai. Ia pikir mereka telah sangant jauh melewati kedai itu.

Masih merasa kaget; Sakura kembali mengejutkannya dengan menepuk-nepuk lengannya. "Biar aku saja yang turun. Kau tunggu saja di mobil! O, ya, kau juga mau takoyaki?"

"Tidak!" jawab Sasuke tegas. "Aku ikut turun. Aku tak percaya pada pilihanmu."

"Aku tidak akan memilih serangga untuk isian takoyakimu, astaga!"

Pria itu tak mendengarkan protes Sakura dan berjalan meninggalkannya. Kedai itu menyediakan empat meja dan bangku di luar, yang dinaungi oleh pepohonan. Suasananya nyaman, itu mengapa Sasuke memutuskan untuk makan di sana saja.

Berada di sana membuat Sasuke bernostalgia tentang masa-masa sekolah. Dulu, ia punya sahabat yang senang makan takoyaki dan ia pun jadi sering ikut membeli. Selama bukan makanan manis, ia mau saja. Ia cukup senang memakannya dan melihat enam buah takoyaki yang ia pesan membuat rasa laparnya semakin buruk.

"Ini pesanan Anda, Nona," ujar si penjual yang mengantarkan makanan itu ke meja mereka.

Sasuke terbelalak. Tak ia sangka Sakura memiliki nafsu makan yang besar. Wanita itu bahkan memesan delapan buah takoyaki sebelum melahapnya seakan tak ada hari esok lagi.

"Ah, enaknya! Kau tak tahu bagaimana laparnya aku," ujar Sakura.

Sasuke tertegun, takjub akan cara Sakura makan. Terlihat ... rakus.

"O, ya," kata Sakura lagi, "entah mengapa aku merasa Tsunade tidak bahagia. Begitu juga kedua putrinya."

Sambil mengunyah, Sasuke menatap Sakura dan menunggu apa yang akan wanita itu katakan selanjutnya. Ia ingin tahu apakah alasan kecurigaan mereka sama.

"Tawa dan senyum mereka aneh. Anak buahmu yang pucat itu-"

"Sai," Sasuke meralat.

"Sai," Sakura membeo, lalu melahap takoyaki keempat. "Dia memiliki senyum yang aneh juga, tapi berbeda sekali dengan cara mereka tersenyum."

Sasuke setuju dengan poin itu. Poin selanjutnya pun juga sama dengan pendapatnya. Katanya, senyum yang sungguh-sungguh juga akan terlihat dari mata meski tak harus sampai menutup. Setidaknya, ada kerutan di sudut luar mata atau di seputar bibir yang nampak. Dari keseluruhan yang Sakura amati, Tsunade seperti seseorang yang jarang tersenyum dengan tulus atau dari hatinya.

"Ironisnya, perawatan wajah itu tidak menyembunyikan garis yang cukup dalam di area antara kedua alisnya," ujar Sakura.

Boleh juga, pikir Sasuke. Namun, karena wanita itu bisa kapan saja menunjukkan keangkuhan dan sikap memberontak, ia tak akan sekali pun memuji Sakura. Ia tak akan membiarkan Sakura merusak apa yang telah ia rancang.

"Apalagi ... Tsunade seperti ... merasa ada sesuatu yang memberatkannya ketika ia mengatakan tentang pertengkaran dalam keluarga," imbuhnya. "Aku akan menggali ini lebih dalam, terutama dari Tsunade."

"Kau tidak akan melakukan sesuatu tanpa seizinku!" tegas Sasuke.

Dan, dimulailah perdebatan mereka yang telah memasuki ronde kesekian; tentang keputusan mereka, tentang kemungkinan pembunuhan berantai yang diam-diam Sasuke amini, dan masih banyak lagi. Namun, akhirnya mereka bungkam pada titik di mana mereka sama-sama membahas tentang pembunuhan berantai itu. Lagipula, tiga kasus yang lain juga sama misterius dan sadisnya, juga dilakukan oleh satu orang.

 **XxX**

Jarum jam dinding terus berputar hingga berhenti di angka sebelas. Kakashi dan Temari mengumpulkan tim Sasuke di markas untuk membahas langkah selanjutnya. Wajah-wajah lelah itu membuat kedua Superintendent kasihan, tapi mereka tak bisa membiarkan segalanya berlarut-larut tanpa penyelesaian.

"Kasus pembunuhan Ajisai dan Mirai telah terungkap," kata Kakashi, "dan pelaku pembunuhan Mirai masih dirawat karena luka tembak di kaki dan punggung."

"Jadi, pembunuhan berantai masih menjadi dugaan utama kita meski tak sekuat sebelumnya sebab masih ada satu kasus lain yang belum terungkap, sedangkan satu kasus lagi dilakukan oleh beberapa orang. Jadi, kasus itu bukan bagian dari 'rangkaian'. Itu pun kalau ada kasus pembunuhan sadis lagi setelah ini," imbuh Temari, "tapi kuharap tak ada."

Gumaman-gumaman dari para polisi gabungan NPA dan MPD itu sontak memenuhi lengangnya ruangan, kecuali suara Sasuke dan Gaara yang absen seperti biasanya. Sekali lagi, dugaan mereka sedikit meleset.

"Aku akan menemui pembunuh Mirai," ujar Sakura.

"Tidak, tanpa izinku!" tukas Sasuke.

Seperti seutas tali yang ditarik dari kedua sisi, ketegangan yang diciptakan Sasuke dan Sakura membuat kedua Superintendent mereka menghela napas. Sekarang, mereka percaya akan kebenaran dari laporan Naruto. Sang inspektur pirang itu hanya mengangkat pundak.

"Sakura, Sasuke, ikut denganku sebentar!" Temari menyudahi pertengkaran mereka.

Mereka bertiga pun berdiri di balkon markas. Sakura dan Sasuke menunggu Temari berbicara sampai sang Superintendent usai menyulut sebatang rokok.

"Kuminta agar kalian bisa benar-benar bekerjasama!" tegasnya.

Keduanya mengernyit melihat roman wajah Temari yang nampak frustrasi.

"Kalian bekerja dalam tim, jadi tolong aku!"

"Tolong?" Sakura bertanya. "Apa Hatake melakukan sesuatu pada Anda?"

Sasuke sedikit menukikkan alis ketika Sakura menuduh pemimpinnya.

Temari menggeleng. "Kuraharap kalian tahu apa itu bekerja dalam kelompok. Jadi, lakukan saja! Ini perintah!" pungkasnya sebelum ia mematikan bara api rokok yang baru empat kali dihisap itu, lalu kembali ke ruangam bersama Sasuke.

Sang inspektur tak mengikuti mereka. Ia masih berdiri di sana sambil memikirkan apa maksud ucapan sang superintendent karena yang ia tahu Temari tak pernah terang-terangan menyampaikan keberatannya tentang perselisihan yang terjadi antara ia dan Sasuke.

Sakura menggeleng. Ia tak bisa begitu saja menerima hal itu. Pasti ada hal yang tak beres terjadi. Selain itu, ia memang tak mau patuh pada sang kapten NPA yang angkuh dan sok berkuasa, namun tak cepat mengambil sikap. Jika ia tak segera melakukan sesuatu, maka seluruh proses pengungkapan kasus ini akan bergerak lamban dan ia tak akan membiarkannya!

o

o

o

o

o

o

 **Bersambung...**

 _ **A/N:** _Finally, I update _hahaha. Maaf, ya, kemarin2 saya sedang bertapa dan berpikir. Semoga bab ini masih oke._

 _ **Sitilafifah989:** Soal SasuSaku, ditunggu aja ya jeng hehehe... Hubungan ini-itu pasti akan terungkap nanti._

 _ **Guest:** Makasiiih. Tetep ikutin, ya!_

 _ **Ayase Nanjo:** Haish hahaha. Makasih lho btw. Oya, aku masih setia nungguin _**Cascade** _, jadi kamu tetep semangat!_

 _ **Khoerunnisa:** Hmmm siluman anjing ya... _Maybe yes, maybe no _hahaha. Ikutin aja sampai terungkap hohoho._

 _ **Lacus Clyne 123:** Sejauh ini saya belum berpikir untuk memunculkan Itachi sih. Entah kalau nanti hahaha. Oya, _oneshot _yang mana nih? Ada dua soalnya hahaha._

 _ **Ash Shey:** Kok bisa darah hewan? Saya juga tak tahu #lho. Pokoknya ikutin aja, juga kisah mereka berdua ini hmhmhm._

 _ **Fleur:** Haaai! Wah, saya senang baca _review _kamu huhuhu. Mudah2an kamu betah baca_ fic multichap _ini ya..._

 _ **Annis874:** Akhirnyaaaa hahaha... Ini kuota masih ada kaaan? Makasih udah selalu ngikutin cerita2ku dan nantikan kelanjutannyaaaaa._

 _ **Nejes:** Makasih, makasiiih... Nah, untuk tahu jawabannya, itu harus baca sampai kelar hahaha._

 _ **Alvie. Lupysielupy:** Huhuhu makasih beibeeeehhh._

 _ **Adityanaya4:** Halo! Nah, _review _kayak kamu nih yang saya tungguin. Berarti kamu bener2 menghayati dan memperhatikan_ detail _huhuhu. Mudah2an saya tetep semangat nerusin dan kelanjutannya gak mengecewakan ya... Oya, saya pernah denger film yang kamu sebutin, tapi belum pernah nonton. Nanti kutonton deh. Makasih bangeeeet._

 _ **Scandal. April:** Whoa... HP nokia jadul hahahaha... Semoga bab-bab selanjutnya tetep menggetarkan. Salam metal hahaha._

 _Sekian bab 4. Semoga memuaskan dan saya tunggu review kalian. Muaahhh!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

Seorang wanita berkaca mata bulat tebal mendatangi meja Sai. Sai menebak kalau wanita bernama Shiho itu cukup kesusahan menemukan apa yang ia perlukan di gudang arsip, apalagi mencari dokumen pemberitaan 40 tahun silam lebih itu hingga beberapa helai rambutnya mencuat. Shiho masih agak terengah saat ia kembali.

"Maaf kalau aku merepotkanmu," ujar Sai.

"Tak masalah. Aku sungguh tak tahu apa yang membuatmu berpikir untuk mencari tahu sampai sejauh ini."

Sai menggumam. Ia memikirkan jawaban yang tak akan mengejutkan bagi orang yang tak terlibat dalam kepentingan investigasinya. Tak mungkin ia memberitahu bahwa ia adalah seorang polisi yang telah mencurigai Jiraiya setelah menyadari bahwa pria tua itu pernah satu kampus dengan Dan Kato.

"Hanya agar aku tak salah bicara. Kau tahu aku wartawan pemula. Aku tak ingin mengacaukan wawancaraku dengan menyinggung hal yang sensitif," katanya.

Shiho tersenyum lebar hingga gigi atasnya nampak. Saat itu, ia hanya berpikir bahwa akhirnya ada seorang wartawan muda yang berpikiran matang dan jeli. Ia tak tahu jika mudah saja bagi Sai untuk menyelinap seperti agen sebab itulah tujuan NPA menjadikannya polisi yang bekerja tanpa terlalu sering menampakkan dirinya.

"Semoga beruntung, Nue," balas wanita itu.

 **MADDENING RIDDLES**

o

o

o

o

o

 **Riddle #5: The Games**

Sakura menggumam panjang. Ia menghirup dan menikmati wangi kopi yang dibawa oleh kepulan panasnya. Sejak kepulangannya dari Azerbaijan, ia belum mendapatkan tidur yang cukup. Maka, segelas kopi robusta yang memiliki kadar kafein lebih tinggi cukup berhasil mengusir kantuk meski ia tahu bahwa minum kopi saat tubuh harus diistirahatkan itu tidak baik.

Saking tenggelamnya ia dalam euforia kopi, ia lupa bahwa di hadapannya kini Temari sedang pusing. Setidaknya, begitulah yang terlihat. Temari merasa tak memiliki waktu, apalagi cara yang baik untuk menjelaskan pada Sakura mengenai taruhan gila itu. Taruhan bodoh yang akan menjadikan nasib kehidupannya sebagai harga dari kekalahannya nanti. Namun, ia tak mungkin membuka hal ini depan Sakura. Ia pun berpikir keras untuk membuat Sakura mau menurutinya tanpa banyak bertanya.

"Sikap idealis terkadang akan merugikan," katanya bermaksud memancing Sakura.

Sang inspektur berambut merah jambu mengedip. "Aku tahu," balasnya.

Bingung, Temari memusatkan pandangannya pada meja. Ia berharap mejanya dapat menampilkan apa pun jawaban yang sedang ia coba temukan. Ia tahu ia bodoh karena mengharapkan dirinya hidup dalam film dengan teknologi serba canggih.

"Bagaimana kalau Anda memberitahuku tentang ... apa yang membuat Anda ingin agar aku menuruti Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Sudah kukatakan dengan jelas dan tegas, kalian adalah tim. Penjelasan apa lagi-"

" _Tolong_ ," ujar Sakura mengulang 'permohonan' atasannya tiga malam lalu, kemudian lanjutnya, "Anda meminta tolong. Apa yang terjadi?"

Baru kali ini Temari merasa tidak bersyukur karena memiliki anak buah dengan intuisi tajam seperti Sakura. Memang benar, beberapa hal seperti koin yang memiliki dua sisi. Dalam hal ini, kelebihan sang anak buah yang selalu ia banggakan dan andalkan kini menampakkan sisi lain. Sisi di mana ia benci saat dirinya sendiri dibaca.

Pun selama Sakura mengenal sang Superintendent, ia hanya beberapa kali mendapati Temari bersikap seakan pegangannya goyah. Sakura tidak pernah bermaksud untuk mempelajari beberapa hal tentang Temari. Bukan salahnya jika ia mengetahui hal ini sebab Temari terlalu gamblang menampakkan emosinya ketika itu berkaitan dengan satu orang. Hatake Kakashi.

Bukan suatu rahasia pula bila Kakashi dan Temari terlibat dalam perang dingin meski sekarang mereka menjalin kerjasama. Namun, justru di situlah segala hal yang cukup berisiko diletakkan. Sakura memiliki firasat kuat tentang itu.

"Kuharap apa pun yang terjadi di antara Anda dan Hatake Kakashi tidak membawa kerugian, setidaknya bagi Anda sendiri." Sakura menyeruput kopinya. "Apa Anda yakin aku tak melewatkan sesuatu?" tanyanya.

Baik pernyataan maupun pertanyaan Sakura membuat Temari sedikit tersentak. Ia bertanya-tanya sudah sejauh apa Sakura membaca jika ada situasi yang salah. Di sisi lain, ia sudah bertekad untuk tidak bermain curang sebab begitulah prinsipnya yang selalu mengutamakan kejujuran.

"Apakah kau sudah menemukan hal baru?" Temari mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Maka, Sakura membiarkannya. Ia rasa hal-hal pribadi Temari bukanlah prioritas. Ada sesuatu yang lebih penting, yakni kasus yang sedang melibatkan dirinya dalam penanganan.

"Kita tidak memiliki waktu yang pasti kapan kita bisa membuat Tsunade bersaksi. Sayangnya," ujar Sakura, "tapi kita tahu bahwa menunggu Tsunade sama halnya dengan _menunggu Godot_ datang. Jadi, aku akan memulai dari Yamanaka Noriko."

Temari mengangkat alis. Sakura mengerti jika atasannya itu cukup terkejut, maka ia pun menerangkan bagaimana awalnya ia menaruh curiga pada putri pertama Dan Kato. Kecurigaannya adalah kecurigaan yang sama yang dipikirkan oleh Sasuke. Sang kapten telah menekannya mati-matian agar tak ragu untuk menginvestigasi Noriko.

Di satu sisi, ego Temari membuatnya mulai merasa gelisah mengetahui bagaimana Sakura dan Sasuke memiliki pemikiran yang sama. Hal itu jelas akan berpengaruh terhadap taruhan sepele antara dirinya dan Kakashi. Di lain sisi lagi, egonya itu berlawanan dengan prinsip profesionalisme yang selalu ia percayai dan pegang teguh. Tak hanya mengaburkan sikap itu, tetapi juga membunuh instingnya sendiri sebagai seorang polisi. Ia tahu siapa Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke. Saat keduanya sampai ingin menginvestigasi, maka hal tersebut bukan hanya didasarkan pada insting saja.

Dan benar, alasan mengapa mereka curiga berhasil membangkitkan tekad Temari yang sempat pingsan karena kekhawatiran subyektifnya. Temari bahkan masih ingat bagaimana cara Noriko memberi kesaksian pada Morino Ibiki, di mana ia diam-diam memperhatikan.

"Sedihnya aku!" Ibiki tiba-tiba datang. "Kau baru percaya saat _Flamingo_ -mu yang bicara, sedangkan kita sampai adu urat untuk memperdebatkan hal yang sama."

Temari terbahak miris. Rekan seumuran yang ia percayai itu memang tersinggung meski diutarakan dengan gurauan.

Memang, begitu Noriko meninggalkan kantor polisi untuk memberi keterangan, mereka sempat terlibat adu mulut. Sebenarnya, Temari memiliki keraguan seperti Sakura saat itu. Ia sempat tak ingin percaya bahwa Noriko entah mengapa tak menampakkan perasaan duka mendalam terhadap kematian sang ayah. Hal itu berkebalikan dengan Terumi yang acap kali terbawa emosi.

Seperti Sasuke, Ibiki menegaskan dengan wajah seramnya itu bahwa tak ada perlunya Temari memiliki perasaan sentimen. Tugas tetaplah tugas.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan ... aku percaya padamu saja, Inspektur Haruno," ujar Ibiki.

Sakura terdiam sejenak. "Hanya saja ... aku tak akan bisa menggunakan metode keras Anda untuk menginterogasi Noriko. Jadi, kusarankan agar kalian bersabar," katanya.

"Tak masalah. Tapi, sebenarnya saranmu lebih sesuai jika kau katakan pada Temari," ledek Ibiki, membuat sang Superintendent mendengus.

Sakura tersenyum penuh arti. Sesungguhnya, ia telah memiliki rencana lain semenjak ia menemukan sesuatu yang penting setelah kemarin ia mencari petunjuk lain. Ia tahu keputusannya termasuk melanggar peraturan, namun melaporkannya pada Temari bukan keputusan yang tepat untuk saat ini.

 **XxX**

Rasanya Sasuke kembali pada keadaan semula. Tiga hari tak melihat kedua polisi MPD itu, ia merasa dapat menikmati hari-hari lamanya yang damai. Saat ini, ia berada dalam ruangannya di markas besar NPA sambil membaca beberapa berkas laporan hasil investigasi yang dilakukan oleh timnya.

Di sana, kelima anggota tim penyelidik sedang bersamanya. Mereka telah menyaring semua nama yang mereka masukkan dalam daftar saksi. Ada delapan orang yang paling memiliki kaitan dengan Dan Kato.

Sebelum ini, mereka menemukan tiga nama orang-orang yang pernah mendapat surat peringatan dari perusahaan akibat kelalaian dan dugaan penyelewengan dana. Namun, setelah Sasuke dan Naruto menelusuri lebih jauh dengan langsung menemui, mereka seketika menggugurkan nama-nama itu. Mereka bertiga mengakui, peringatan itu merupakan hasil dari kesalahan mereka sendiri. Bahkan, mereka berkata bahwa mereka bersyukur memiliki seorang direktur sebaik Dan Kato yang masih memberi mereka kesempatan untuk tetap bekerja di perusahaan. Kini, mereka sedang berduka dan Sasuke tak mencium adanya kebohongan.

"Permasalahannya adalah kita memiliki keterbatasan dalam mengetahui siapa saja yang pernah berinteraksi dengan Dan Kato," ujar Sasuke.

"Semua bukti yang kita kantongi hanya sejauh apa yang bisa kita lacak dengan alat. Kita tidak bisa melacak kapan, di mana, dan dengan siapa saja Dan pernah berinteraksi," imbuh Naruto.

"Apakah Anda berdua sedang membicarakan kemungkinan dan peluang Dan Kato berinteraksi dengan ... seseorang di luar nama-nama yang kita tahu?" Tenten menyela.

Naruto menjentikkan jari.

Sejujurnya, analisa Sasuke dan Naruto terdengar konyol dan seperti hanya menduga persoalan sepele. Bukti-bukti fisik yang mereka pegang sekarang saja belum bisa dikatakan sebagai fakta mutlak maupun pendukung, apalagi yang tidak bisa mereka dapatkan dengan alat-alat pelacak dan juga dari kesaksian orang-orang yang mengetahui. Sungguh, bahkan Sai yang biasanya selalu tersenyum kini menautkan alis. Ia benar-benar tulus ingin mencemooh hasil pemikiran kedua atasannya itu.

Namun, Sasuke menegaskan, peluang adalah hal yang memiliki wilayah yang terlampau luas, di mana alat-alat tak dapat memenuhi semua kriteria dasar kecurigaan mereka. Maka, satu-satunya langkah untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini adalah dengan mencari tahu ke mana saja Dan pernah pergi dan apa saja yang ia lakukan di sana. Mereka harus mencari tahu apa pun yang bisa menjadi petunjuk dan Sasuke menunjuk Kiba untuk melakukannya.

Mereka tak punya pilihan selain menuruti perintah Sasuke dan Naruto sebab perkataan keduanya masuk akal. Mereka memang tidak boleh melewatkan setiap detil.

"Baiklah," ujar Sai, "aku juga mengantongi dua nama yang menurutku paling layak dicurigai. Yang pertama adalah dokter Orochimaru dan yang kedua adalah Jiraiya."

Sasuke dan Naruto mengernyit. Mereka memang telah menjadikan Jiraiya sebagai salah satu orang yang perlu diselidiki, namun Orochimaru jelas mengejutkan mereka. Tak ada yang tak tahu siapa Orochimaru. Ia adalah salah satu dokter yang juga mantan kepala tim forensik sebelum jabatan itu turun pada Yakushi Kabuto.

Diam-diam, Sai merasa puas setelah sukses memukul kesadaran kedua atasannya yang luput mengetahui bahwa Orochimaru mengenal, bahkan merupakan sahabat Dan dan Jiraiya dulu. Ia boleh merasa bangga atas keberhasilan inisiatifnya untuk mencari artikel-artikel lama yang memuat tentang siapa mereka. Sai telah mendatangi sejumlah penerbit surat kabar yang telah berdiri selama puluhan tahun dan dalam waktu dua hari ia menemukan fakta tersebut, juga bahwa Orochimaru menarik diri dari persahabatan itu sejak lama.

Ada bermacam spekulasi mengenai "mundurnya" Orochimaru dari persahabatan yang telah terjalin semenjak mereka berkuliah. Hanya, yang paling menarik perhatian Sai adalah _kapan_ Orochimaru pergi. Jiraiya saja yang masih berhubungan hingga mereka setua ini.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Ia senang ia tak salah memilih Sai untuk berada dalam tim ini. Pria itu, meski masih berpangkat sersan, namun ia memiliki pemikiran yang selalu selangkah lebih maju dibandingkan rekan seangkatannya.

"Sai, kau dan Kankurou akan mencari tahu siapa saja yang dulu dekat dengan mereka selama kegiatan-kegiatan sosial dan kemahasiswaan itu," ujarnya.

"Karena kegiatan kemahasiswaan mereka menarik perhatian berbagai elemen masyarakat," imbuh Naruto seraya menunjuk salah satu potongan surat kabar.

Isinya tentang bagaimana mereka melengserkan rektor korup di kampus mereka. Kemudian, di waktu yang agak berjauhan, mereka menjadi tiga dari tujuh orang yang mampu menggerakkan massa untuk melakukan demonstrasi yang lumayan besar-besaran di tahun 1969 yang menyuarakan tuntutan renegosiasi kebijakan kerjasama negara dengan perusahaan pertambangan emas yang justru terakhir kali dipimpin oleh Dan Kato sendiri.

Demonstrasi itu menjadikan ketiganya memiliki hubungan baik dengan berbagai pihak, terutama media dan ketua-ketua organisasi gabungan dalam gerakan itu. Di situ, disebutkan bahwa mereka semua tak hanya menjadi rekan satu tujuan, namun juga kawan berbagi hal-hal sederhana. Mereka bahkan sempat dimintai pendapat mengenai menjauhnya Orochimaru. Beberapa meyakini bahwa di antara ketiga pria itu terjadi perselisihan, namun tak banyak yang mereka ungkapkan. Padahal, menurut mereka, ketiganya sedang menuju pelaksanaan rencana jangka panjang dari kerjasama yang dulu demi kepentingan masyarakat. Sayang, Orochimaru terlanjur pergi dan semuanya batal setelah ia mengatakan bahwa ia harus meneruskan pendidikan kedokterannya di Inggris.

Di sinilah terletak sebuah lubang; hal yang terlewatkan.

"Kami akan mendatangi yang masih hidup," ujar Kankurou, "karena empat orang di antara mereka sudah meninggal karena sakit atau usia."

"Tunggu!" Sai menyela. "Kupikir kita masih bisa mencari informasi dari keluarga keempat mendiang. Dalam keluarga, berbagi banyak hal adalah hal biasa, bukan?"

"Kita bagi saja. Aku akan menginvestigasi orang-orang yang masih hidup, sedangkan kau menemui keluarga keempat mendiang. Bagaimana?" usul Kankurou.

Sersan pucat itu mengangguk setuju.

Pekerjaan mereka kali ini memang sangat sulit. Pasalnya, mereka harus menarik rentetan terjauh sejak kasus ini melibatkan tiga nama besar. Terlebih, kantor pusat Freeport dari Amerika juga ingin melakukan investigasi tentang kematian direktur yang memimpin perusahaan yang ada di Hi no Kuni.

Bagi Sasuke dan yang lain, kuncinya adalah pernikahan Dan dengan Tsunade. Sasuke menemukan sebuah benang merah di sini, di mana setahun setelahnya Orochimaru pergi dan Jiraiya seakan selalu berseberangan dengan Dan Kato. Apa pun yang dilakukan Jiraiya seperti mengopi hal-hal yang Dan kerjakan, terutama menjadi direktur peruasahaan yang bergerak di bidang yang sama. Sasuke mencium adanya persaingan, namun bukan soal pekerjaan.

"Tenten," ujar Sasuke, "kau dan Sabaku Gaara akan menginvestigasi Orochimaru, sedangkan aku dan Naruto akan menyelidiki Jiraiya."

Setelah pembagian tugas selesai ditentukan, ketiga sersan bubar. Kini, hanya ada Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka sedang mendiskusikan tentang langkah yang akan mereka lakukan setelah ini.

Jiraiya itu licin bagai belut. Memang benar bahwa ia adalah direktur perusahaan multinasional, namun di balik itu semua, ia berhubungan dengan dua mafia tanah. Sayang, untuk meringkusnya bukan pekerjaan enteng. Jiraiya punya kuasa dan uang untuk membungkam mulut siapa pun. Pintarnya lagi, dia tidak pernah melenyapkan nyawa orang-orang yang mencoba menghalangi jalannya.

Tidak pernah.

Jika ia memang seseorang yang membunuh karena persaingan pekerjaan, maka sudah sejak dulu saja ia melenyapkan Dan Kato. Lagipula, ia tidak bodoh untuk mengingat bahwa _Newmont_ yang ia pimpin adalah milik Amerika, bukan milik nenek moyangnya. Jadi, akan lebih mungkin jika kematian Dan dilatarbelakangi oleh perseteruan pribadi.

Jika memang dialah yang ada di balik kematian Dan Kato.

"Sasuke." Naruto menyela. "Aku belum mendengar nama Haruno Sakura disebut. Apa kau tidak memberinya bagian?"

"Biarkan dia menginvestigasi Noriko." Sasuke menyeringai. "NPA akan melakukan pekerjaan besar dan aku masih setuju jika Gaara yang mendampingi Tenten. Mau bagaimana? Dia satu-satunya inspektur yang tersisa."

Naruto menggaruk dagunya. Rentetan gigi bawahnya nampak.

"Mungkin kau akan berubah pikiran setelah kau tahu sesuatu," katanya, membuat Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alis. "Aku sempat menguping pembicaraan Kakashi dan Sakumo waktu aku akan memberikan laporan."

"Hatake Sakumo?"

Naruto mengangguk. Hatake Sakumo yang sedang mereka bicarakan adalah seorang polisi purnawirawan yang dulu berada di NPSC (National Police Safety Commission). Pria tua itu sedang menjenguk putranya. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, namun ayah-anak itu menyebut nama Sasuke, juga taruhan itu. Ia hanya mendengar Kakashi berkata bahwa ia sedang taruhan dengan Temari tentang siapa di antara mereka yang berhasil membuat Sasuke dan Sakura bekerjasama dengan baik.

Bahan taruhan mereka pun sungguh mencengangkan. Jika Kakashi kalah, maka ia harus merelakan Sasuke untuk ditempatkan di MPD. Tapi, jika ia memenangkannya, maka ia akan mendapat dua keuntungan sekaligus. Hanya sampai di situ saja yang Naruto tahu sebab setelahnya Kakashi menyadari keberadaannya di sana dan menghentikan pembicaraan.

Mengetahui hal itu, Sasuke mengeraskan rahang. Hal bodoh apa lagi yang harus ia tanggung akibat kesepakatan gila dari dua Superintendent itu? Ia tak tahu apa dua keuntungan yang dimaksud Kakashi, namun yang pasti jika Kakashi kalah, ia akan mendapatkan nerakanya. Maka, tak ada jalan lain selain membuat Kakashi menang.

"Apa kau memikirkan sesuatu untuk mengatasinya?" Naruto bertanya.

Sasuke memandang Naruto dan membuat inspektur pirang itu langsung menggaruk hidungnya sambil terkekeh.

 **XxX**

Sakura dan Gaara sedang makan malam di kedai yakiniku. Mereka baru saja kembali dari pekerjaan yang diam-diam mereka rencanakan sendiri. Kini, di tangan mereka tergenggam beberapa artikel koran lama tentang Dan Kato, Jiraiya, dan Orochimaru. Mereka terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa Orochimaru sangat mengenal dua pria itu sebelum memutuskan pergi ke luar negri. Namun, bukan itu saja yang membuat mereka waspada.

Dua dari beberapa pihak penerbit mengatakan bahwa sebelum ini seorang pria berkulit pucat dengan rambut dan mata hitam yang mengaku sebagai wartawan junior baru saja meninggalkan kantor. Pria itu juga meminta hal yang sama dengan apa yang mereka bawa saat ini, dengan alasan ingin mewawancarai Jiraiya dan memuat biografi singkatnya dalam sebuah majalah bisnis. Tak sulit untuk menebak siapa orang yang dimaksud. Sai.

Mereka tak heran jika NPA melakukan ini, di mana beberapa polisi tertentu ditugaskan untuk menyelinap. Namun, mereka merasa kalau Sai bergerak tanpa diperintah. Sudah sejak awal mereka menyadari bahwa pria itu sering memiliki inisiatif. Dari hal itu pula mereka akan melakukan tindakan antisipasi sebab Sai pasti akan tetap melaporkan hasil temuannya pada Sasuke.

"Uchiha pasti akan menjauhkanmu dari pekerjaan-pekerjaan penting," ujar Gaara.

"Aku tahu," balas Sakura, "dan itu tidak mengherankan. Tapi, segala sesuatunya tidak akan menyenangkan jika aku tak melawan, bukan?"

Gaara menyeringai. Ia paham betul dengan pola pikir wanita yang sudah seperti saudarinya itu. Sakura akan membuat hari-hari Sasuke lebih buruk saat pria itu mencoba menghalanginya.

"Jadi, bagaimana selanjutnya?" Gaara bertanya.

"Aku akan tetap menyelidiki Noriko dan soal Jiraiya ... apa kau tahu? Mendiang kakekku dulunya adalah rektor yang menggantikan rektor yang dilengserkan oleh Jiraiya dan kedua pria itu. Aku yakin dia belum tahu," jawab Sakura.

Gaara menaikkan alisnya yang tak ada. Jadi, nama Haruno Sasori yang tertera dalam surat kabar lawas itu adalah kakek Sakura. Pantas saja marga mereka sama. Rasanya ia tak perlu lagi bertanya tentang apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Sudah pasti wanita itu akan memulai pendekatan terlebih dahulu dengan Jiraiya sebagai cucu Sasori, bukan sebagai polisi.

Ia merasa takjub tentang bagaimana hubungan baik antarpribadi dapat memuluskan segala urusan. Sudah bukan hal yang mengherankan jika nepotisme tak seperti zaman dahulu, di mana hal itu menjadi keburukan absolut. Jadi, sekarang tak masalah selama hal itu digunakan untuk tujuan yang baik. Bukankah manusia mau tak mau akan terseret arus perubahan?

"Jiraiya berubah dari seorang mahasiswa dan pegawai idealis ... menjadi seseorang yang ambisius setelah Dan Kato menikah," ujar Sakura pelan, lalu ia menatap Gaara. "Menarik, kan?"

Tak sempat menjawab, perhatian Gaara sudah lebih dahulu beralih pada ponselnya yang berdering. Pria itu membaca pesan yang masuk dan tersenyum. Senyum yang manis, pikir Sakura. Dan, keheranannya langsung terjawab begitu Gaara menunjukkan nama si pengirim pesan. Si sersan NPA bernama Tenten itu.

Fakta bahwa Sasuke menugaskannya untuk mendampingi Tenten membuat Sakura mengerti. Ia mengerti akan dua hal. Yang pertama, ia tak perlu repot membujuk Sasuke untuk menempatkan Gaara dalam bagian penting dan yang kedua adalah bahwa Gaara senang dengan formasi ini.

"Apakah terlalu dini untuk kuucapkan selamat?" ledek Sakura.

"Ini tak seperti yang kau pikirkan," balas Gaara.

"Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat karena kau akan mendampingi Tenten untuk mengulik tentang Orochimaru, salah satu dari ketiga pria itu," jawab Sakura. "Bukankah ini juga bagian yang krusial?"

Gaara memalingkan wajah dan mendengus.

 **XxX**

Jalanan masih cukup ramai saat Sakura mengendarai sepeda motornya menuju rumah. Hari itu, ia memang tak berencana pulang larut seperti biasa. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus ia lakukan esok dan ia membutuhkan waktu lebih panjang untuk tidur. Ia harus memaksimalkan kinerja otaknya sejak semua hal menuntutnya demikian.

Ia harus memikirkan cara paling pintar untuk masuk ke dalam lingkup Jiraiya. Meski ia cucu Sasori, bukan berarti segala hal akan berjalan semulus yang ia harapkan. Sedangkan, tiba-tiba datang pada direktur tua itu saja sudah cukup mencurigakan karena ia tak punya alasan yang benar-benar masuk akal. Bersilaturahmi? Ia sendiri menertawakan hal itu. Jiraiya juga pasti akan bertanya tentang apa profesinya. Andai ia berbohong, bukan tak mungkin jika pria tua itu mencari tahu kebenarannya.

Sederet pemikirannya terhenti saat ia tiba di rumah. Sang ayah yang sedang duduk di taman depan pun menyambut.

"Wah, kau pulang cepat!" ujar Kizashi, ayahnya.

Sakura memutar bola mata. Sindiran itu sesungguhnya mengenai diri sang ayah juga.

"Ayah sendiri masih mengenakan sepatu kerja," ledeknya sambil menunjuk sepatu Kizashi.

Pria berambut aneh itu terkekeh lirih. Sudah tentu ia takut kena marah istrinya yang belakangan sering protes karena ia selalu pulang malam. Dan, mengenakan piyama tanpa melepas sepatu membuat Sakura yakin ayahnya menyelinap melalui pintu dapur.

"Biasanya, ibumu akan keluar cari angin di jam-jam ini," bisiknya.

Sakura menahan tawa. "Sembunyikan sepatumu, Ayah!" katanya, lalu Kizashi menurutinya. "O, ya, apa kakek masih menyimpan berkas-berkas saat dia masih menjadi rektor?"

Sang ayah mengerutkan dahi dan berpikir.

"Sepertinya di gudang samping. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakannya?"

"Aku-"

Tak sampai Sakura menuntaskan jawaban, sebuah mobil SUV biru tua berhenti di depan pagar. Sakura cukup terkejut sebab ia tahu bahwa mobil itu adalah milik Uchiha Sasuke. Tak lama, sang kapten turun dengan masih memakai baju kerjanya.

"Polisi?" gumam Kizashi, lalu ia menepuk pundak putrinya. "Dia tampan dan sekarang sudah terlalu malam untuk pria tua sepertiku berada di luar."

"Ayah!"

Gagal. Sakura gagal mencegah sang ayah yang terlanjur berjalan cepat untuk masuk ke rumah. Tak ada pilihan lain, Sakura mendatangi Sasuke yang melambaikan tangan. Wanita itu memicing curiga. Tak mungkin seorang Uchiha Sasuke datang tanpa maksud tertentu, apalagi sekarang sudah pukul sembilan malam.

Akhirnya, mereka berdiri berhadapan dengan dipisahkan pagar. Sakura bersedekap.

"Baru tiga hari tidak bertemu, sekarang kau sudah merindukanku?" tanya Sakura bermaksud mengejek.

"Benar," jawab Sasuke tegas.

Sang inspektur wanita menaikkan alis. Ia sungguh ingin tertawa. Rupanya, selera humor Sasuke boleh juga.

"Kita akan bertemu besok di markas untuk membicarakan pekerjaan," katanya.

"Sayangnya, aku ke sini bukan untuk membicarakan itu."

Jawaban Sasuke terdengar semakin aneh. Sakura berdebar untuk firasatnya yang tak enak. Bukan buruk, hanya tak enak saja. Ia merasa tak punya urusan lain dengan Sasuke selain mengenai penyelidikan kasus, kecuali jika pria itu bermaksud marah atau menegaskan perihal kuasa yang ia pegang.

Sakura sadar ia sudah selalu membuat pria itu meradang. Tetapi, apakah ia memang perlu dimarahi hingga didatangi di rumahnya?

"Aku ... penasaran tentang apa itu," katanya.

Sasuke menyeringai ketika mendapati, meski tak terlalu jelas, Sakura menelan ludah.

"Tentang aku dan kau," jawab Sasuke.

Wanita itu mencoba menanggapinya dengan bercanda. "Wah, aku mencium bau keromantis-"

"Aku ingin kita pacaran," potong Sasuke.

"Apa?!"

o

o

o

o

o

 **Bersambung...**

 _ **A/N:** Lega. Setelah cukup bimbang dan akhirnya bertukar pikiran dengan salah satu author ffn, saya yakin untuk publish bab ini. Terima kasih, Thor hahahaha!_

 _ **Adityanaya4:** Haaai! Sering-seringlah review sepanjang ini karena saya jadi tetap bersemangat. Nah, Sasuke emang ngintilin Sakura karena urusan kerjaan kali ya hahaha! Soal Orochimaru dan semua dugaan kamu, pasti nanti akan terungkap. Tetap ikutin yaaa... Oh, btw, saya belum sempat nonton film itu huhuhu._

 _ **Sitilafifah989:** Begitulah mereka hahaha. Pasti masih banyak perdebatan, tapi gimana cara berdebatnya mereka? Tunggulah dan ikuti hohoho._

 _ **Lacus Clyne 123:** Wah, makasih bangeeeet udah baca dua oneshots eke ya buuuk hehehe_

 _ **Hiiii27:** Makasih banget, ya... Iya, saya ingin "mengembalikan" siapa Sakura dalam cerita-cerita saya. Dalam anime pun dia emang pinter. Andai nanti saya membuat cerita lain tentang Sakura yang lamban, mungkin itu karena alasan yang berbeda dan pasti demi Sakura-Sakura yang gak selalu sama hehehe. Tapi saat ini saya belum berencana untuk bikin Sakura begitu._

 _ **SSL:** Wow, wow, wow! Bahasa kamu hahaha. Mungkin... mungkin akan ada lemon, tapi saya gak akan menggunakan bahasa-bahasa vulgar. Itu aja hehehe._

 _ **Guest:** Hmm ... mungkin harapan kamu emang beda kali ya dengan pemikiran saya karena saya kan juga gak mungkin selalu bisa menuruti kemauan pembaca hehehe. Saya punya cara sendiri untuk bercerita, tapi makasih kamu udah hadir. Saya tunggu review kamu lagi..._

 _ **Apocalypse of Yami:** Hadeeeh deeek. Gak nemu di mana typo-nya wkwkwk #cubitpipi_

 _ **Andromeda no Rei:** Adindaaaa! Mbakyu dataaang wkwkwkwk. Hm... Rival to lover emang udah jadi rencana awalku sih bahahaha. Jalannya aja yang beda. Bear with that yeeee fufufu. KakaTema emang seru. Aku sendiri seneng banget nulis bagian mereka kkkkk._

 _ **Xx:** Rumit, ya? Terima kasih banyak Hehehe. Masih ada kerumitan-kerumitan lain, jadi tetap baca yaaa... Kalau soal KakaTema, ya kita lihat aja jadinya gimana, tapi menurut saya Temari memang gak akan mudah untuk kembali._

 _ **Annis874:** Hola jeng! Hmm soal tanda baca, ya. Kenapa? Karena memang begitulah aturan penulisannya. Sesuai dengan PUEBI (Panduan Umum Ejaan Bahasa Indonesia). Sesederhana itu bahahaha._

 _Saya selalu tunggu review kalian. Kalau ada masukan atau sesuatu untuk berbagi, saya bakal senang banget. Sampai jumpaaa! Muah!_


End file.
